Soccer Love
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"/"Aku tidak mau bergabung diklub orang-orang narsis ini"/"maaf, aku melupakannya"/"Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia"/"Menangislah"/...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Karakter dan tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi ada karakter ciptaan saya

Genre : Gak pinter nentuin genre, jadi silahkan tentukan sendiri xD

Warning : Fic ini mengandung unsur kegajean tingkat akut

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ  
Please don't be a Silent Reader

Happy Reading

Pagi yang cerah di Inazuma Town. Di Raimon Gakuen para siswa mulai melakukan aktivitasnya. Dikelas 1-B para siswa-maupun siswi sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menikmati pemandangan indah yaitu Sang Ice Prince yang sedang duduk, sebenarnya tidur sembari duduk. Pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk dilihat karena wajah tampan Tsurugi terekspos bebas ( Author :Huwaaaa…. Author nggak tahan)

Beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi membuat para siswa mau tak mau harus kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Hal ini membuat sang Objek pengamatan menghembuskan nafas lega, dia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian ( Tenma : Lah, Tsurugi tadi kan tidur cepat amat bangunnya belum juga apa-apa

Author : Tsurugi cuman bohong doang tidurnya. Lagian kalau kelamaan harga dirinya bisa terenggut oleh siPegasus mesum

Tsurugi : diem lu pada )

Beberapa saat kemudian Sensei masuk bersama seorang siswi yang baru terlihat dimata para anggota kelas 1-B ( Tenma : menurut insting detective gue dia itu pasti murid baru. Awas lu gangguin Tsurugi gue

Yuumi aka si murid baru : diem lu domba. Disini gue pasangan Tsurugi

Jangan Tanya author kemana, dia lagi pundung dipojokan karena disini dimulai adegan Kyoumi couple)

" _Minna_ hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Korea. Silahkan perkenalkan namamu" Ujar Hiroto sensei ( Endou : Hiroto jadi sensei?

Hiroto : masalah buat lu Endou? Endou : masa' mantan alien jadi sensei

Gouenji : diem lu semua. Adek gua mau perkenalan. Gue panggang lu semua)

" _O Hayou minna-san, watashi wa Yuumi desu. Korea kara kamashita. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu"_ ujar Siswi baru itu

" _Hai3,_ minna bertemanlah dengannya. Yuumi-san kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong dekat jendela didepan Tsurugi-kun" titah Hiroto sensei

Mereka pun memulai pelajaran hari itu.

Kriiingg…. Bel surga pun berbunyi. Menandakan kantin sudah menungggu

" Hai, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Konnichiwa" pamit Hiroto sensei

" Umm.. Yuumi-san, Watashi wa Namikara Yura, Yoroshiku ne" ujar seorang siswi

" Hai, watashi wa Yuumi desu" ujar Yuumi datar

" wah, sifatmu mirip sekali dengan Tsurugi-kun" ujar Yura sarkatis

Sang lawan bicara hanya menanggapi dengan deheman yang entah apa artinya

" Yuumi-san, kita kekantin saja kau mau?" tawar Yura

" Hmm, Hai aku juga lapar" jawab Yuumi dengan senyum simpul

" Yuumi-san kau manis sekali ketika tersenyum" puji Yura

" Arigatou Gozaimasu" ujar Yuumi datar

Di siang yang indah dan tenang ini dikacaukan teriakan siswa-siswi Raimon yang didominasi lengkingan suara cewek *kayak Rifqah gitulah kalau jiwa ceweknya keluar* ( Rifqah : oey kenapa gua dibawa-bawa? Mau mati lu thor?

Author : ngapain lu disini, balik sono. Lu diKorea ini Jepang woy!

Authorpun menendang Rifqah kembali keKorea. Rifqah mendarat dengan mulus dipangkuan para Oppadeulnya *prok…prok*)

" Kyaa… Raimon Eleven akan lewat!" teriak seorang siswi

" Raimon Eleven?" Tanya Yuumi pada dirinya

" Iya, Raimon Eleven adalah klub yang memenangkan Holy Road tahun ini, mereka sangat tampan lho, cowok yang duduk dibelakangmu tadi adalah Tsurugi Kyousuke Ace Strikernya Raimon" jelas Yura

Beberapa menit kemudian teriakan siswa-siswi semakin menjadi-jadi

" Yakk.. Shin-sama kau sangat tampan" teriak seorang penggemar Shindou, Shindou hanya tersenyum menanggapi

" Tsurugi-kun, kau sangat cool" Teriak siswi lain. Tsurugi yang pada dasarnya cuek hanya melirik sekilas kemudian mendecih bosan mendengar suara itu

" Kirino-senpai kau sangat cantik" ujar siswa sarkatis

" Kirino? Shin-sama? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kirino-senpai namanya itu Kirino Ranmaru kalau Shin-sama itu Shindou Takuto mereka adalah Defense dan Forward utama Raimon Eleven" jelas Yura

" Kirino, SHindou. Ternyata mereka di Raimon" gumam Yuumi, kemudian evil smirk terukir diwajahnya

" Eng, Yuumi-san. Kita pergi sekarang yuk" ajak Yura

" Hai, eh Yura-san siapa nama pelatih Raimon Eleven?" Tanya Yuumi

" Pelatihnya Endou Mamoru, Instrukturnya Kidou Yuuto, Penasihat Klub Otonashi Haruna, Manager Sorano Aoi, Midori-senpai dan Akane-senpai" jelas Yura

" Kidou Yuuto? Hah? Kiyuuto!" teriak Yuumi

" ada apa Yuumi-san?" Tanya Yura

" Ah, tidak. Yura-san gomen ne. aku masih ada urusan kau duluan saja" ujar Yuumi

" Um. Hai… Jaa" Ujar Yura yang kemudian berlalu menuju kantin

 _" Argh, bagaimana bisa aku lupa bahwa aku harus keruang klub sepakbola atas permintaan Nii-san dan uke selingkuhannya si Penguin tua itu"_ batin Yuumi

Yuumi pun merubah haluan perjalanannya. Dia memakai jaketnya yang mirip dengan jubah itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang Klub Sepak Bola

Sementara itu diruang Klub

" Hah., aku bosan dengan teriakan sarkatis para fans Raimon Eleven" ujar Tenma, yang kemudian duduk di tempatnya

" Kau benar Tenma, kenapa mereka tidak ada yang meneriaki namaku? Mereka tidak sadar berapa indahnya teknik Hunter's Netku?" Gerutu Kariya

" Apa yang harus dibanggakan dari teknik itu? Kalau punya teknik seperti kau bergabung saja dengan klub bola Voli jadi jika mereka kekurangan Net kau bisa membuatkan mereka" Ejek Shinsuke

" Aku lebih bosan. Mereka seenaknya mengatai ku cantik dan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan" gerutu Kirino sebal

" Kau harus bersabar Kirino" hibur Shindou pada istrinya itu, ralat sahabatnya

Yuumi's condition

" Ini pintu masuk ruang klub yah, bagus juga" puji Yuumi

Yuumipun memasang headset yang entah dia dapat darimana dan untuk apa, juga memakai tudung jaket berjubah hitam miliknya

" Jadi, kita lihat seperti apa Raimon Eleven yang terkenal itu" ujar Yuumi yang disusul smirk diwajahnya

Sreet.. bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan dunia para anggota Raimon

" Dia siapa Kapten?" Tanya Tenma pada Shindou

" Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kurasa dia seorang siswi karena memakai rok. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya karena dia memakai tudung" jawab SHindou *BAKA*

" Raimon Elevehn, huh?" desis orang berjubah itu aka Yuumi

" Kau ada urusan apa kemari?" Tanya Kariya

Yuumi tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya menunjukan smirk andalannya. Yuumi pun masuk dan berjalan menuju kedinding didekat tempat untuk Pelatih dan Instruktur duduk kemudian bersandar didinding tersebut. Tsurugi yang melihat sikap dingin, cuek dan angkuh Yuumi pun dibuat kesal. ( Author : ya iyalah kesal. Jadi tersaingi deh sikap dingin dan coolnya. Tapi tenang Gi, dia jadi pasangan lu nanti.

Tenma : Iie! nggak setuju!)

" Siapa sih dia seenaknya aja" sewot Hikaru

" Mungkin dia fans Raimon Eleven" Tsurugi pun angkat bicara, dia sedikit tertarik dengan sikap angkuh Yuumi

" Fans?!" Tanya Raimon Eleven, sekedar info Kariya yang paling senang karena dia belum dapat fans

" Jadi kau fans?" Tanya Kirino pada Yuumi

Yuumi tidak menjawab

" Dengar yah, kalau kau memang fans kau bisa bilang baik-baik, tidak usah memasang tampang sok misterius seperti itu" Kurama pun dibuat emosi

Yuumi hanya tersenyum mengejek mendengar semua tanggapan anggota Raimon Eleven. Tsurugi yang melihat senyum ejekan Yuumi mulai tertarik untuk memancing Yuumi bicara. Sebelum dia memulai aksinya Haruna dan Kidou beserta para manager masuk keruang klub

" Ada apa rebut-ribut?" Tanya Haruna

" Kami sedang membahas tentang dia" jawab Hayami menunjuk Yuumi

" Siapa kau?" Tanya Kidou

Yuumi tak bergeming. Ini membuat Kidou ikut emosi

" Shidou siapa dia? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Midori

" Dia fans kami" jawab Kariya semangat

" Kariya, hentikan sifat narsismu itu menjijikan. Lagipula Midori bertanya pada Shindou" komentar Kirino

" Sudah. Shindou cepat jawab" ujar Midori

" Kami tidak tahu. Dia datang langsung masuk kemudian bersandar disitu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan kami." Jelas Shindou

" Kurasa dia fans berat Raimon sampai berani masuk kemari" pancing Tsurugi

Yuumi yang tahu maksud perkataan Tsurugi yang memancingnya untuk bicara hanya memasang senyum ejekan *lagi*

" Hei, dengar yah. Kalau kau memang fans, tunjukan wajahmu dan kami akan memberimu tanda tangan bahkan foto bersama kami" ujar Shindou

" Fans? Cih" Yuumi pun mulai membuka suara

 _" Dia bicara, tapi suara saja tidak cukup"_ batin Tsurugi

" Kau sebenarnya siapa? Mau apa kau kemari dan siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Kidou yang mulai emosi

" Baiklah aku akan jawab. Seperti kata mereka aku adalah fans. Tapi aku tidak merasa bahwa aku Fans dari orang-orang seperti mereka" jawab Yuumi sinis

 _" Sudah kuduga dia bukan fans, kurasa aku pernah mendengar suaranya"_ batin Tsurugi (Author : Ya iyalah, orang dia duduk didepan lu, gimana sih)

" Kau kenapa tersenyum Tsurugi-kun?" Tanya Shinsuke

" Kurasa dia merasa berhasil membuatku bicara. Tapi maaf aku berbicara bukan karena kalimat pancingan murahan milikmu" jawab Yuumi disertai senyum ejekannya

" Aku tahu, kau pasti sadar maksud kalimatku. Kurasa aku menyukai caramu bicara dan kau juga seorang yang jenius" tanggap Tsurugi

" Heh? Kau menyukai sifatku? Aku cukup terkejut" balas Yuumi dengan nada mengejek

 _" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudnya"_ batin Tenma *BAKA no TENMA*

" Sudah kalian berdua hentikan" ujar Haruna

" Kita akan berdebat lagi nanti." Ujar Yuumi yang dibalas smirk Tsurugi

" Jadi siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari? Siapa yang menyuruhmu" tanya Kidou

" Heh? Belum tahu juga? Apa hanya segini kemampuan seorang playmaker yang katanya jenius?" ejek Yuumi

" Hei kau! Jawab saja" ujar Midori sebal

" Hahh. Baiklah apa yang mau kau tanyakan Kidou Yuuto yang terhormat?" Tanya Yuumi

" Ada perlu apa kau kemari? siapa yang menyuruhmu? Dan kurasa aku mengenali suaramu" ujar Kidou

" Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku disini, dan siapa yang menyuruhku? Itu kau Kidou Yuuto." Jawab Yuumi sambil melepas headsetnya

" Nii-san, kau menyuruhnya?" Tanya Haruna

" kau belum menanggapi yang terakhir. Kenapa aku seperti mengenali suaramu?" Tanya Kidou

" Tentu saja kau mengenali suaraku. Karena kau sudah mendengarnya sepanjang 10 tahun terakhir, Kiyuuto-nii" jawab Yuumi sembari membuka tudungnya

" Yuumi!" teriak Haruna dan Kidou bersamaan

 _" Dia murid baru itu, aku tidak tahu murid baru itu cukup enak diajak berdebat"_ batin Tsurugi

" Yo, Haruna-neechan, Kiyuuto-nii" ujar Yuumi seraya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya juga menutup mata kirinya

" Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Haruna

" Aku bersekolah disini. Dan kemarin Kiyuuto-nii menelpon Nii-san dan menyuruhku keruang klub Sepak Bola" jawab Yuumi

" Yuumi, kau ini kebiasaan. Kau sudah SMP hilangkan sifat dinginmu itu dan mulailah berbaur. Kau juga tidak perlu datang dengan jubahmu itu kemari" ujar Kidou

" Strike! Aku menang Kiyuuto-nii. Kau ternyata tidak cukup jenius untuk memecahkan leluconku. Bahkan kau Ace striker yang katanya Jenius" ujar Yuumi yang diakhiri ejekan untuk Tsurugi

" Itu karena Tsurugi tidak mengenalmu" bela Tenma

" Benarkah? Dia tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Yuumi mengejek

" Ya, dia tidak tahu siapa kau" jawab Tenma

" Aku mengenalnya" Ujar Tsurugi

Pengakuan Tsurugi membuat Raimon Eleven geger. Tidak dengan Yuumi, dia justru memperlebar senyumnya

" Dia murid baru dikelasku. Dan dia duduk dihadapanku" lanjut Tsurugi

" Sudah.. sudah. Kuakui kau memang jenius Yuumi. Kau merupakan jenis sempurna dari kakakmu …" sebelum Kidou melanjutkan ucapannya Yuumiterlebih dulu memotongnya

" Jangan sebut. Aku tidak mau mereka tahu. Aku tidak memakai nama keluargaku" ujar Yuumi

" _Sou desu ka_ jadi kau hanya memakai nama Yuumi" ujar Shindou

" Kapten, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Shinsuke yang dijawab anggukan oleh Shindou

" Shindouuu…!" teriak Yuumi sarkatis yang kemudian memeluk Shindou erat

Seluruh orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu kaget luar biasa kecuali Kirino, Haruna, dan Kidou yang sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi

" Akane-senpai dia memeluk kapten" bisik Aoi

" Kau harus sabar senpai" lanjut Aoi yang melihat wajah Akane yang memerah menahan amarahnya atau mungkin kesal karena dia saja tidak pernah memeluk Shindou bahkan pegangan tangan juga belum kali.

" tenang saja. Si Yuumi itu paling cuman asal peluk karena dia fans Shindou dan kujamin Shindou tidak akan membalas pelukan Yuumi" bisik Midori

Tapi diluar dugaan Shindou membalas pelukan Yuumi disertai senyuman yang baru ia tunjukan sepanjang sejarah Inazuma Town ( Hikaru : Authornya lebay amat sih

Author : Diem lu tukang gali kubur sialan. Apaan hissatsu kok penggali lubang

Kariya : Thor, Uke gue itu, jangan main-main lu)

Semua yang ada diruangan kecuali ketiga orang tadi tambah shock terutama Akane yang notabenenya lagi PDKT sma Shindou dia sudah mulai mengeluarkan asap dari kepala dan telinganya

" Shindou, kau tidak bisa memeluk fansmu disini" ujar Midori yang berusaha agar amarah Akane tertahan

Pelukan Yuumi dan Shindoupun melonggar kemudian terlepas.

" Fans?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kau hebat sekali Shindou, mendapat fans sejenius Yuumi" Ujar Kirino yang langsung datang menepuk Pundak Shindou

" Yah, kau benar Kirino aku beruntung sekali" tanggap Shindou

" Kin-chan!" sapa Yuumi

" Kin-chan?" Tanya Kariya

Seketika wajah Kirino memerah

" Jangan memanggilku begitu disini Yuumi" ujar Kirio

" Hahahaha… Gomen. Tapi kau tidak kangen padaku Kin-chan?" Tanya Yuumi

" Tentu saja aku kangen padamu. Kita tidak bertemu satu tahun" jawab Kirino yang kemudian menghampiri Yuumi dan memeluknya erat. Kali ini yang emosi adalah si Kariya karena uke kesayangannya diambil ( Author : Kariya, Uke lu sapa sih?

Kariya : Kirino-senpai dia uke gue yang paling cantik dan manis *Prok..prok*

Author : Trus si Hikaru gimana? Kariya : Dia selingkuhan gue kalau Kirino gak ada

Hikaru pundung dipojokan)

" Sudah. Hentikan acara kangen-kangenannya. Nanti kalian lanjutkan" uajr Kidou

" Jadi Kiyuuto-nii untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kau akan bergabung diklub Sepak bola Raimon" ujar Kidou

Semua orang disitu sontak teriak kaget kecuali Kidou dan Haruna

" Dia akan bergabung?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Ya. Dia akan bergabung" jawab Kidou

" aku tidak mau" Ujar Yuumi

" Kau harus mau Yuumi" ujar Haruna

" Tidak nee-chan. Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan klub berisi orang narsis ini" ujar Yuumi

" Kau harus bergabung Yuumi. Itu keputusanku dengan kakakmu" ujar Kidou

" Tetap saja aku tidak mau bergabung. Sekali tidak tetap tidak" ujar Yuumi

" Sudah kubilang kau harus bergabung, kakakmu sudah setuju" tekan Kidou

" tidak mau. kalau begitu kau bisa menyuruh Nii-san masuk kemari" ujar Yuumi

" Jangan sembarangan, Kau fikir kenapa kau kuseret pulang dari Korea dan dimasukkan disini?" Tanya Kidou

" Kau kuseret kemari untuk memperkuat sepakbola Raimon. Sebenarnya sudah dari awal kau akan dimasukkan tapi kau tidak mau kembali ke setelah aku dan Kakakmu yang keKorea dan menyeretmu pulang baru kau bersedia" lanjut Kidou

" cih, baiklah. Aku akan bergabung" ujar Yuumi

Senyum tanda puaspun terukir indah diwajah bergoogle ini

" JAdi, siapa yang akan mengajariku tentang tugas manager?" Tanya Yuumi

" Siapa bilang kau akan menjadi manager?" Tanya Kidou

" Lalu? Akukan perempuan" Tanya Yuumi

" jadi kau mengakui dirimu sebagai perempuan?" Tanya Haruna

" Kalau begitu dipesta keluarga nanti kau akan memakai gaun dan higheels" tambah Kidou

" Tidak akan" tolak Yuumi sinis

" Memangnya kenapa kalau perempuan bermain bola, tidak kenapa-kenapa" ujar Endou yang baru masuk

" Emaru-chan!" sapa Yuumi

" jangan menyingkat namaku Yuumi" ujar Endou

" Jadi kau akan bergabung di tim ini sebagai pemain bukan manager" tegas Kidou

" Hah?! Aku tidak mau bermain sepakbola" ujar Yuumi

" Kenapa? Kakakmu bermain sepakbola. Karena kau perempuan?" Tanya Endou

" kalau alasanmu itu, Zeizen Touko juga perempuan tapi dia bermain dengan baik" tukas Kidou

" Zeizen Touko. Dia putrid mantan Perdana Menteri yang menyukai Endou kan?" Tanya Yuumi

" Diam Yuumi. Jangan bahas itu, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku sudah punya Natsu" jawab Endou

" Aku tidak membahas rasa suka tentang itu. Aku membahas rasa sukanya sebagai teman. Aku curiga kau juga menyukainya lebih dari teman" goda Yuumi

" U..urusai" bentak Endou

" Yuumi kau harus bergabung. Atau kalau tidak…" Kidou menggantung ucapannya

" Atau apa?" Tanya Yuumi menantang

" Aku akan menyuruh Haruna menyeretmu kesalon dan memakaikanmu dress lengkap dengan highheels diacara keluarga besar" jawab KIdou

" Hah… baiklah aku akan bergabung" ujar Yuumi

" Kau harus mengklarifikasi semua sifatmu tadi. Kau membuat orang lain cemburu karena asal memeluk Shindou dan Kirino" ujar Midori yang membuat wajah Akane dan Kariya memerah

" ah, benar juga. Baiklah akan kuklarifikasi." Ujar Yuumi

" Jadi, Kidou Yuuto dan Otonashi Haruna adalah sepupuku, ayahku dan ayah mereka adalah sepupu jadi aku mengenal mereka dan Endou Mamoru. Untuk Shindou, dia juga sepupuku, ibuku dan ayahnya saudara, aku dan Shindou tinggal bersama sewaktu aku kelas 5 Elementary School sebelum aku pindah keKorea, kami tinggal serumah karena kedua orang tua kami sama-sama sibuk, kakakku juga sibuk dan adik bungsuku sedang sakit karena itulah aku kenal dan akrab dengan Kirino karena dia bersahabat dengan Shindou dan sering datang bermain. Aku mohon maaf karena aku memeluk Shindou dan Kirino menyebabkan salah satu dari kalian cemburu" ujar Yuumi

" Sudah yah. Jadi kau tidak usah cemburu lagi Akane-senpai" ujar Aoi

" Benar Akane. Shindou akan tetap jadi milikmu seorang" tambah Nishiki

Blush… seketika semburat merah menghiasi wajah Akane dan Shindou

" Memangnya yang mana pacar Itoko-nii ku?" Tanya Yuumi menggoda Shindou

" Aku tidak punya pacar Yuumi" ujar Shindou

" Akane bukan namanya?" Tanya Yuumi

" Ya. Ini dia" jawab Midori menunjuk Akane

" Hmmm… Shindou yang ini yah." Ujar Yuumi yang kemudian mengamati wajah Akane

Yuumi pun menunjukan smirknya

" Hey, Kirino. Bukankah kau juga tahu tipe Shindou?" Tanya Yuumi

"Ah, kau benar Yuumi. Kita berdua tahu betul tipe Shindou" ujar Kirino

" Apa kita harus memberitahu apakah Akane masuk kategorinya Shindou?" Tanya Yuumi misterius

" Kurasa tidak perlu. Ayolah Yuumi, kita akan dapat hiburan bukan?" Tanya Kirino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang disambut senyum misteri Yuumi.

" Sudahlah. Hentikan" ujar Endou menghentikan perdebatan anak didiknya

" Jadi, seberapa hebat kau?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Heh, jadi kau meragukanku?" Tanya Yuumi

" Nii-san, apa akan baik-baik sja membiarkan Yuumi berdebat dengan Tsurugi-kun?" Tanya Haruna pada Kidou dengan berbisik

" Tidak apa. Sifat mereka sama. Kurasa ini akan menarik" jawab Kidou

" Tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan permainanmu" jawab Tsurugi bernada mengejek

" Hahaha… rupanya kau belum puas berdebat denganku yah. Jadi apa maumu? Kau mau bertanding dengan ku?" Tanya Yuumi

" Boleh. Kita lihat seberapa hebat kau" ujar Tsurugi

Keduanya pun menunjukan smirk masing-masing

Ini akan menyenangkan. Itulah yang ada di benak Kidou, Endou, Shindou, Kirino, Yuumi danTsurugi

" Baiklah. Yuumi ganti bajumu dan segeralah ke lapangan kau akan menjalani test msuk bersama striker kebanggaan Raimon" ujar Endou

At Lapangan Sepak Bola

" Baik, kita mulai test kali ini. Caranya mudah Yuumi kau hanya harus merebut bola dari Tsurugi. Jika kau kalah Yuumi, kau akan batal menjadi anggota" Jelas ENdou

" Dan jangan berfikir untuk kalah." Tekan Kidou

" Kau tahu akibatnya kan Yuumi kalau kau sampai kalah?" Tanya Shindou yang dijawab anggukan lemah dari Yuumi

" Kau juga jangn berfikir untuk kalah Tsurugi" Ujar Endou

" Aku akan menang, aku tidak berfikir untuk kalah darinya" jawab Tsurugi

" Baik kalian kelapangan. Tolong Haruna jadilah wasit" ujar Endou

Haruna, Yuumi dan Tsurugi pun menuju lapangan. Sedangkan anggota Raimon lainnya hanya berdiri menonton di pinggir lapangan

" Ini terlalu mudah untuknya Pelatih" ujar Shindou pada ENdou

" Kenapa begitu kapten? Merebut bola dari Tsurugi sangat sulit." Tanya Tenma

Para anggota Raimon pun penasaran ikut bergabung

" Kalian tidak tahu seperti apa Yuumi itu. Dia sangat Jenius dibidang apappun" ujar Kirino

" Apa benar dia sejenius itu?" Tanya Kurama

" Hmm… Kirino benar. Dia sangat jenius. Bahkan terlalu jenius untuk ukuran Junior High School apalagi dia perempuan" tambah Shindou

" Yuumi terlalu jenius untuk test seperti ini. Dia bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan mudah. Dia mampu memprediksi pergerakan tumit lawan dan melihat melalui kurva bola dengan tepat, tebakannya selalu benar dan akurat. Kuakui dia sangat jenius dia bahkan diatasku" ujar Kidou

Pengakuan Kidou ini membuat semua anggota Raimon terkagum-kagum

Prriiiittt… suara peluit menghentikan diskusi mereka. Merekapun focus kepada Yuumi dan Tsurugi

Posisi bola berada di antara tumit dan tungkai Tsurugi *posisinya pas persiapan Death Sword* Tsurugi menunjukan senyuman mengejeknya

 _" Apa yang dipikirkan KiYuuto-nii, ini terlalu mudah bagiku"_ batin Yuumi

 _" Kita lihat seberapa hebat kau"_ batin Tsurugi

Yuumi pun bergerak menyerang kearah kaki kiri Tsurugi yang memegang kendali bola. Saat Yuumi mendekat Tsurugi tersenyum lalu dengan cepat menggerakkan tumitnya dan memindahkan bola kelutut belakang kaki kanannya.

Melihat serangan pertamanya Yuumi hanya berdecih kesal

" Jadi, kau sudah tau kemampuanku" ujar Tsurugi mengejek

" Ini belum selesai" ujar Yuumi

 _" Jadi dia menggunakan tumit atas. Baguslah ini semakin mudah, aku bisa melihatnya melalui kurva itu. Berarti jika aku menyerang kaki kananya bolaitu akan dipindahkan kekaki kanan depannya." Batin Yuumi_

" Pelatih, serangannya tidak berhasil sudah kubilang Tsurugi yang terbaik di Raimon" ujar Hikaru

" Ini belum selesai, lihatlah sampai selesai" ujar Shindou

 _" kenapa dia tersenyum. Senyumnya seakan meremehkanku_ " batin Tsurugi

Yuumi pun menyerang kearah bola. Tsurugi yang melihat itu tersenyum kemudian menendang bola keatas berniat untuk memidahkan bola kedepan.

" Kena Kau" ujar Yuumi puas. Dia kemudian berhenti dan berlari lalu melompat untuk mengambil bola yang tengah mengudara tersebut

" Aku menang." Ujar Yuumi puas

" Cih, sial" gerutu Tsurugi

Para Raimon Eleven kecuali SHindou dan Kirino kget, karna Tsurugi kalah

" SUdah kubilang, kalian tidak bisa meremehkan Yuumi" ujar Kirino

" _Sugoi,_ dia memprediksi pergerakan Tsurugi lalu membuat jebakan" ujar Tenma

" Sudah kuduga dia akan melakukan itu " ujar Shindou

" Bukankah kau melakukan hal ini juga dulu sewaktu bermain bersama Ichinose?" Tanya Endou pada Kidou

" Ya. Tapi aku tidak berhasil 100 %" jawab Kidou

" Apa yang dia lakukan tadi?" Tanya Hamano

" Serangann pertama Yuumi hanya lelucon dia hanya mau memastikan Tsurugi akan menggunakan tumitnya. Kemudian dia melihat kurva lalu dia tahu bahwa pergerakan Tsurugi itu manual. Makanya dia menjebak Tsurugi tadi dengan berpura-pura menuju kebelakang kemudian dia mengambil bola itu selagi diudara" jelas Kidou

"Sugoi" gumam yang lain

" Kiyuuto aku menang." Ujar Yuumi yang datang bersama Tsurugi

" Kau bergabung Yuumi. Kau akan menjadi striker Raimon bersama Tsurugi" ujar Endou

" Tsurugi, maaf aku memasangkanmu dengan Yuumi yang dingin ini. Tapi kurasa kalian berdua cocok" tambah Endou

" Kiyuuto, yang tadi terlalu mudah. Kau mau main-main denganku" ujar Yuumi kesal

 _" yang tadi mudah?kurasa Dia memang jenius"_ batin Tsurugi

" Aku tahu itu. Merebut bola terlalu mudah bagimu. Aku hanya ingin menghemat waktu" jawab Kidou

" Yosh. Yuumi kau sekarang resmi bergabung di Tim Sepakbola Raimon. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil ku Pelatih Endou jika disekolah jangan menyingkat namaku" ujar Endou

"Kau juga harus memanggilku sebagai Instruktur Kidou jangan menyingkatnya ini bukan dirumah" tambah Kidou

" Aku juga jangan memanggilku Kin-chan" ujar Kirino

" Hai, hai… aku kan memanggil kalian secara normal" ujar Yuumi

Setelah itu mereka kembali kekelas masing-masing

Tersisa Kidou dan Endou yang sedang berbicara di ruang klub. Author Cuma mau menegaskan cuman mereka BERDUA ( Gouenji : Author uke aku itu

Author : Diem lu bawang api. Terserah gue dongz

Kazemaru : Gouenji-san ntar ada apa-apa lho,

Gouenji : Diem aja lu Anak angin Author : Diem lu semua. Balik keasal semula!)

" Kenapa tidak dari awal Yuumi kau bawa kemari?" Tanya Endou

" Kau pikir mudah menyeret bocah dingin itu?" jawab Kidou

" Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Endou yang belu mengerti pembicaraan Kidou

( Gouenji : ukeku sayang, kamu kok lemot amat sih. Udah besar masih bloon lu

Endou : Gouenji! Tega kamu. Kita PUTUS

Gouenji : Eh jangan dong. Cuman bercanda

KIdou : Yes, mereka putus, Endou sama aku aja yah

Gouenji : Minggat sana Lu penguin tua gila lu

Endou : Mendingan juga Kidou penguin imut. Daripada kamu Bawang Api, serem

Author. : Hentikan perebutan uke kalian! Endou lu nyadar gak sih? Lu itu Iblis kales, MAjin woy)

" Yuumi, dia tidak mau kembali ke Jepang. Dia bosan disini. Tapi setelah aku sendiri dan Gouenji yang kesana baru dia mau kemari. Kurasa dia akan betah karena menemukan teman sejenisnya" ujar Kidou

" Tsurugi, mereka berdua cocok" ujar Endou

" Kayak kita berdua gitu" ujar Kidou

" Hahahahaha, ini disekolah Kidou" tanggap Endou

(Readers, jangan cari Gouenji dulu yah. Dia kegunung api nenangin diri habis putus)

 **TBC**

Author mohon maaf karena FIct ini banyak terjadi kesalahan. Saya juga masih bingung-bingung sama Fict sya sendiri. Kalau ada masukan pertanyaan dsab tolong dikasih tahu aja sama saya, bisa lewat review ataupun PM.

Author : Udah beres nih chapter 1 nya minna-san

Tenma : aku sebel sma Author, kok nggak ad part aku sma Tsurugi

Author : Ya iyalah, Tsurugi itu Princenya aku.

Tenma : ENak aja dia itu semenya aku tau

Yuumi : Disini gue yang pasangan Tsurugi

Tenma : nggak ikhlas gue

Tsurugi : Diem lu pada ribut banget sih.

Author, Tenma: My Prince!

Author : kamu harus pilih diantara kita yang jadi pasangan kamu

Tenma : Iya. Kau harus pilih aku

Tsurugi : Aku pilih… Nii-san

*Gubrak* Yuumi, Author dan Tenma seketika bergubrak ria berjamaah

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya

Kazemaru : Jangan lupa direview yah.. Biar authornya makin rajin.

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Sakurai Yuichii

Cast : Tsurugi Kyousuke & Gouenji Yuumi

Disclaimer : Tokoh disini bukan milik saya tapi ada beberapa karekter ciptaan saya

Warning : GaJe, typo bertebaran alur gak jelas, de el el

DONT LIKE? DONT READ  
PLEASE DONT BE A SILENT READERS

HAPPY READING

Kediaman keluarga Gouenji

Diruang Keluarga duduk seorang bintang sepakbola dunia yang terkenal dengan Fire Tornadonya yaitu Gouenji Shuuya. Gouenji yang sedang menikmati waktu santainya dirumah bersama kedua adik manisnya. Pekerjaan Gouenji di Asosiasi Sepakbola Internasional membuatnya sibuk dan jarang berada dirumah. Waktu santai Gouenji terganggu oleh suara bel kediamannya yang seperti sebuah istana.

" Yuuka, tolong kau buka pintu. Kurasa ada tamu" ujar Gouenji memanggil adik bungsunya Gouenji Yuuka

" Hai, _Demon,_ memangnya kemana Nobu-san?" Ujar Yuuka menanyakan pelayan mereka

" Nobu kumintai tolong untuk membelikan beberapa barang disupermarket" jawab Gouenji

" Umm" tanggap Yuuka

" Cepatlah buka Yuuka, tamu kita menunggu" perintah Gouenji

" Hai" jawab Yuuka

Yuuka pun beranjak kepintu depan untuk membuka pintu.

" Ah, Kidou-nii, Haruna nee-chan." Seru Yuuka senang

" O hayou Yuuka" sapa Kidou dan Haruna

" Siapa yang datang Yuuka?" Tanya Gouenji yang kemudian datang menghampiri Yuuka

" ah, ternyata Kau Kidou, Haruna" ujar Gouenji

" O Hayou Gouenji-san" sapa Haruna

" Ohayou Haruna. Ayo kalian silahkan masuk" ujar Gouenji mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk

Mereka pun masuk dan langsung menuju Ruang Keluarga

" Kenapa tidak diruang tamu saja Kidou?" Tanya Gouenji

" Kau ini, aku bukan tamu. Aku adalah orang dalam" jawab Kidou

" Yuuka, tolong buatkan minum untuk Kidou dan Haruna" ujar Gouenji

" Hai Onii-chan" ujar Yuuka yang kemudian beranjak ke dapur

" Yuuka semakin manis saja yah" komentar Haruna

" Yah, kau benar. Dia sangat manis bukan?" Tanya Gouenji

" Beda sekali dengan nee-channya yang dingin, cuek dan menyebalkan itu. " ujar Kidou penuh dendam

" Nii-san, kau tidak usah menyimpan dendam begitu pada Yuumi" ujar Haruna

" Anak menyebalkan itu seenaknya saja mengerjaiku. Ngomong-ngomong dimana dia?" Tanya Kidou

" Jangan bandingkan aku dengan Yuuka, Kiyuuto-nii. Ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Yuumi yang sudah berdiri ditangga rumahnya lengkap dengan memegang sekaleng jus

" Yuumi, kemarilah" panggil Gouenji

" Kau, bocah. Jangan suka muncul tiba-tiba. Kau seperti Ayakashi" komentar Kidou sewot

" Hahahahaha, berarti aku adalah Ayakashi paling jenius yang pernah ada" jawab Yuumi sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya

" Jangan bahas itu Yuumi. Nii-san masih kesal karena yang kemarin" Ujar Haruna

" Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gouenji bingung

" Seperti biasa, adikmu yang satu ini muncul diruang klub mengenakan jubah kesayangannya. Dia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan kami semua. Dia hanya menjawab pendek dengan senyum mengejek menyebalkan miliknya" jelas Kidou

" Nii-san, aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar, tapi Kiyuuto-nii tidak mengenali suaraku. Dia termakan lelucon milikku" ujar Yuumi bangga

" Jadi kau kena jebakan Yuumi lagi Kidou?" Tanya Gouenji sedikit terkekeh

" Nii-san, kau harus melihat wajah Kiyuuto-nii saat kupermainkan, lalu saat dia kaget melihatku. Itu semua sangat lucu" Jelas Yuumi sedikit tertawa

" Aku berharap ada disitu untuk mengejekmu Kidou" ujar Gouenji

" Kalian berdua sama saja" ujar Kidou kesal

" Sudahlah Onii-chan, Nee-chan. Jangan menggoda Kidou-nii lagi" ujar Yuuka yang baru masuk dengan membawa sepiring daging kering *baca itu sebagai dendeng* dan jus lemon

" Yuuka, ternyata kau memang Guardianku. Saat aku digagnggu oleh para Majin ini kau datang menolongmu" ujar Kidou dengan tampang yang dibuat-buat

( Endou : kau menjijikkan dengan tampangmu yang seperti itu Kidou

Gouenji : Kau benar my Uke Kidou sangat menjijikkan kau baru sadar?

Endou : Jangan panggil aku my uke lagi. Aku bukan uke Bawang api sepertimu.

Kidou : Betul itu Endou. Gouenji, Endou sekarang adalah milikku.

Gouenji : tapi dia mengataimu menjijikkan Kidou

ENdou :Tapi Kidou lebih manis daripada kau bawang api sialan. *Gouenji sweatdrop*

Yuuka : kau harus sabar Onii-chan)

Yuuka yang dipuji hanya tersenyum

" Hey, Yuumi. Kau harus meniru sifat adikmu. Bersikaplah seperti seorang perempuan yang wajar" komentar Kidou sambil memakan dendeng yang dibawa oleh Yuuka

" Terserah apa katamu Kiyuuto-nii" balas Yuumi

" Nee-chan, jangan hanya bersandar disitu turunlah kemari" ujar Yuumi

" Hah, baiklah. Aku mau membuang kaleng kosong ini dulu" ujar Yuuka yang kemudian beranjak turun dari tangga menuju tempat sampah didapurnya

Ketika melewati kulkas, Yuumi memiliki ide yang bagus untuk mengerjai Kidou

" Oy, Yuuka. Kau lihat dendeng yang kuletakkan di kulkas?" Tanya Yuumi

" Dendeng itu kuambil tadi lalu kuhangatkan. Ini dendeng itu" jawab Yuuka menunjuk dendeng yang sedang dimakan lahap oleh Kidou

" Ada apa dengan dendengnya Yuumi?" Tanya Haruna

" Iie, Kiyuuto-nii kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yuumi

" Ya, ini sangat enak" jawab Kidou

Yuumi memasang Evil smirk miliknya. Gouenji yang cukup jenius menyadari lelucon Yuumi

" Kau tau Kiyuuto-nii aku tidak akan memanggilmu sebagai Penguin lovers" ujar Yuumi

" KEnapa?" Tanya Kidou

" Karena dendeng yang kau makan itu adalah dendeng penguin dari daerah Hokkaido. Enak bukan?" Tanya Yuumi

Pertanyaan Yuumi membuat senyum Gouenji semakin lebar. Sementara Kidou? Matanya mendesak keluar dari google yang dia kenakan

" Kau serius Yuumi?" Tanya Kidou

" Tentu saja" jawab Yuumi enteng

Seketika Kidou berdiri untuk memuntahkan makanannya. Namun ditahan oleh Gouenji

" Tidak Kidou. Yuumi hanya mengerjaimu. Itu dendeng rusa, aku sendiri yang membelinya" jelas Gouenji

" Benarkah itu?" Tanya Kidou

Tawa Yuumi seketika pecah memenuhi ruangan tersebut

" Nii-san, kau lihat wajahnya tadi? Yang diruang klub juga seperti itu" ujar Yuumi

" Kau benar Yuumi. Kidou kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi. Itu sangat lucu" ujar Gouenji sambil menahan tawa

" Dasar kalian berdua" umpat Kidou kesal

Haruna dan Yuuka kemudian saling pandang dan tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak mereka masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya

" Ohayou Yuumi-san" sapa Yuura ketika Yuumi mendudukkan dirinya dibangku

" Ohayou Yuura-san" balas Yuumi datar

" Datar seperti biasa nee? kau membuatku gemas Yuumi-san" ujar Yuura

Yuura membelalakkan matanya melihat siapa yang akan melintasi tempatnya berdiri, Tsurugi Kyousuke

" Yuumi-san, Ice Prince" ujar Yuura

" Apa yang kau bilang?" Tanya Yuumi

" Lihat dia" ujar Yuura yang kemudian menunjuk tsurugi yang akan melintasinya

" Oh" tanggap Yuumi

Tsurugi yang melewati meja Yuumi hanya memasang smirknya karena melihat Yuura yang tergila-gila pdanya ( Author : Narsis amat lu Tsurugi

Tsurugi :Urusan gue. Lanjutin aja ceritanya goblok!

Author : #$%&! $#%)

Tapi begitu melihat Yuumi yang cuek bahkan membuang muka kearah jendela membuat Tsurugi sedikit kesal

 _"_ _Sial. Dia mengabaikan ketampananku"_ batin Tsurugi *Tsurugi narsis amat sih*

Begitu Tsurugi duduk ditempatnya, Yuura menghampiri Yuumi

" Yuumi, kenapa kau membuang muka tadi, tidakkah kau lihat keindahan yang terpancar dari wajahnya?" Tanyu dia a Yuura heboh

" Cih, apanya yang keindahan? Wajah pucat aneh begitu dibilang indah. Apa-apaan coba?" ujar Yuumi datar

 _"_ _Nanii?! Dia mengataiku pucat aneh? Cari masalah nih anak baru"_ batin Tsurugi

" Hahh, Yuumi dia sangat tampan" ujar Yuura

" Terserah kau sajalah. Menurutku dia sama sekali tidak tampan dia hanyalah striker berwajah pucat dengan rambut berekor yang ANEH" ujar Yuumi dengan penekanan dikata aneh

" Lebih baik kau duduk Yuura, sebentar lagi sensei akan masuk" tambah Yuumi

Yuurapun kembali ketempatnya karena tidak mau kena hukuman dari Reize Sensei

( Endou : Reize? Reize jadi guru? Serius nih?

Reize : iya gue guru, ada masalah?

Endou : Wah, author gila nih. Masa gurunya alien semua, kacau nih Raimon)

Beberapa menit kemudian Saru ketua kelas 1-B masuk kekelas

" _minna_ , hari ini pelajaran ditiadakan karena para sensei sedang rapat besar dan hari ini ada pertandingan sepak bola antara Raimon dan Tengawara

Berita dari Surga ini segera disambut dengan tangis haru para sisiwa (i) *lebay*

Yuumi dan Yuura sedang berjalan berdua dikoridor kelas 1 karena kelas kosong jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin.

" Yuumi sebentar akan ada pertandingan sepak bola. Sayang sekali pelaksanaannya di stadion Transission, bukan disini. Jadi aku tidak bisa nonton" keluh Yuura

" Hmmm" keluhan Yuura hanya ditanggapi oleh deheman singkat Yuumi

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi heboh.

" Kenapa sih mereka suka sekali ribut?" gerutu Yuumi kesal

" Tsurugi-kun, aishiteru" teriak seorang siswi

" Cih, haruskah aku mendengar teriakan gila itu setiap hari?" Tanya Yuumi pada dirinya sendiri

Jangan Tanya penyebab Yuumi berbicara sendiri. Yuura sedang sibuk memandangi Ice Princenya

" Dia menuju kemari" ujar Yuura

 _"_ _Mau apa dia kearah aku dan Yuura?"_ batin Yuumi

" Kau, Yuumi. Ikut aku keruang klub sekarang. Ada rapat strategi ini perintah pelatih 2 jam lagi akan ada pertandingan" perintah Tsurugi

" Cih, padahal aku ingin makan dan tidur dikelas." Ujar Yuumi

" Ayo cepat. Kalau kau terlambat kau akan dihukum" ujar Tsurugi yang kemudian berjalan mendahului Yuumi

" Haaah… Yuura kau duluan saja. Aku harus pergi. _Jaa_ " ujar Yuumi yang kemudian berlari menyusul Tsurugi

" Siapa dia? Berani sekali berjalan disamping My Prince" gerutu seorang siswi

"Cih, apa maksud mereka. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau jalan bersama Navy gila ini" ujar Yuumi pelan

Tsurugi yang mendengarnya kemudian berkomentar

" Kau tidak tahu sedang bersama siapa nona. Aku adalah orang terkenal disini" ujar Tsurugi dengan PD-nya

" Cih, kau terlalu narsis Tuan" balas Yuumi mengejek

Setibanya diruang klub para anggota Raimon sudah ada mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Endou dan Kidou saja

" Tsurugi, kenapa kau bisa datang bersama Yuumi?" Tanya Tenma

" Tentu saja bodoh. Kami satu kelas" jawab Tsurugi

Tenma yang dikatai bodoh hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Beberapa menit kemudian Kidou masuk kedalam ruang klub dan menyuruh semua anggota untuk duduk. Yuumi duduk dibangku belakang bersebrangan dengan Tsurugi

" Baik, hari ini Pelatih Endou sedang ada urusan jadi dia tidak bisa hadir" ujar Kidou

( Kazemaru : Paling juga dia kencan sama Gouenji, karena Gouenjikan libur

Author : Kau tau saja anak angin, mereka sedang bermesraan tuh di Raimon Tower

Gouenji : Lo berdua kenapa sih? Sibuk banget deh. Lanjutin aja ceritanya sono)

" Seperti yang kalian ketahui, 2 jam lagi kita akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Tengawara Gakuen. Kudengar mereka sudah mengalami peningkatan pesat setelah bertanding dengan kita sebelumnya. Mereka memiiki pertahan besar yang belum pernah bisa ditembus tim manapun, Shinewall." Jelas Kidou

" Apa ini seperti pertahanan Senbayama 10 tahun lalu?" Tanya Haruna

" Ya, ini seperti Infinite Wall Senbayama. Tapi ini berlipat-lipat kuatnya" jawab Kidou

" Pelatih, bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Tanya Shindou

" Cara kerjanya adalah dengan menumpuk 5 Defense didepan gawang yang melingkup area penalty." Jawab Kidou

" Aku tidak mengerti pelatih" celetuk Hayami

" Untuk lebih jelasnya kalian akan melihat pertandingan antara Tengawara dan Mannouzaka berikut" ujar Kidou

Merekapun menyaksikan video yang diputar oleh Kidou. Semua mengamati dengan cermat kecuali Yuumi dan Tsurugi yang berada dikursi belakang. Mereka berdua hanya duduk tenang menutup mata sembari melipat tangan mereka didada.*cuek amat*

" kalian sudah lihat? Saat ada pemain yang mendekati area penalty, para Defense berkumpul dan menyatukan kekuatan untuk menutup celah diantara mereka. Satu-satunya cara melewati adalah dengan melompat dan masuk dari atas, tapi seperti yang sudah disaksikan mereka mengikuti gerak kalian dengan cepat dan langsung merebut bola" jelas Kidou setelah tayangannya selesai

" Jadi bagaimana cara untuk mengatasi teknik ini?" Tanya Nishiki

" Itu dia tujuan dari rapat ini. Kita akan mencari cara untuk mematahkan Shine Wall" jawab Kidou

Semuanya terdiam untuk berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian Hikaru berbicara.

" Hey, kita punya 2 orang striker jenius disini,kenapa tidak Tanya mereka saja?" ujar Hikaru senang

" Kau benar Hikaru, kenapa tidak terpikirkan" tanggap Amagi

Merekapun sontak berbalik melihat Tsurugi dan Yuumi dibelakang. Alhasil, mereka langsung sweatdrop melihat pose kedua striker tersebut. Duduk melipat tangan dan menutup mata tidak perduli dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

" Jangan Tanya aku, aku juga tidak tahu" ujar Tsurugi yang sadar bahwa mereka mengharapkannya

Pupus sudah harapan mereka karena pengakuan jujur Tsurugi

" Yuumi tidak memberikan tanggapannya. Berarti dia setuju dengan Tsurugi" ujar Kariya

" Tidak. Itu tidak benar" ujar Shindou dan Kirino *kompak nie..*

" Apa maksudmu Shindou, dia hanya diam saja berarti dia juga tidak tahu" ujar Kurama

" Tidak kurasa kalian salah" ujar Kirino

" Haah, anak bandel ini" desah Kidou

" Nii-san kau harus sabar menghadapi Yuumi" hibur Haruna

" Maksudnya apa Pelatih?" Tanya Tenma

" Yuumi bukannya tidak tahu tapi…" ucapan Kirino tidak dia selesaikan

" Tapi apa Kirino-senpai?" Tanya Shinsuke

" **YUUMI! SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU UNTUK TIDUR DISINI APALAGI DITENGAH RAPAT SEPERTI INI?** **DASAR ANAK BANDEL! BANGUN SEKARANG** " Teriak Kidou

" Eh, dia tidur?"Tanya anggota Raimon Eleven minus Shindou dan Kirino yang sudah tahu bahwa Yuumi tertidur

" Yuumi kalau sudah mengantuk dan bosan akan tertidur walau dalam keadaan duduk" jelas Haruna

 _"_ _Sudah kuduga. Dia bukannya tidak tahu. Tapi hebat sekali bisa tidur dengan nyenyak disini"_ batik Tsurugi

( Author : aku aja dikelas tidur kok, biasa aja tuh

Yuumi : diem lu author, ganggu mimpi gue aja balik kecerita gih)

" Yuumi! Bangun sekarang atau kuseret kau kemari!" teriak Kidou lagi

" Haaahh.. Pelatih Kidou, untuk apa kau berteriak seperti itu, mengganggu tidurku saja" ujar Yuumi yang sudah kembali dari alam mimpinya

" Yuumi, kau tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini" nasihat Shindou

" Tapi, kau tahu kan ini jam tidurku apalagi harusnya aku ada dikelas agar tidur dengan tenang" bela Yuumi

" Sekarang cepat beritahu aku apa solusi untuk Shine Wall" ujar Kidou

" Mana kutahu" jawab Yuumi cuek

" Tuh kan dia nggak tahu" ujar Tenma

" Yuumi, aku tahu kau mendengar penjelasanku tadi" ujar Kidou

" Cih, kenapa harus aku sih? Menerobosnya sangat mudah, kenapa tidak Tanya Shindou atau si Navy Gila yang katanya Jenius ini" ujar Yuumi yang kemudian melirik sinis ke Tsurugi yang ada disebelahnya

 _"_ _Mudah katanya?"_ Batin seluruh Raimon Eleven

" kalau sudah tepecahkan aku tidak akan repot-repot membangunkan putri tidur sepertimu" ujar Kidou

" Kami sudah berdiskusi dari tadi tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahkan Shindou dan Tsurugi" ujar Kirino

" hah? Jadi kalian tidak bisa memecahkannya? Bahkan si Navy Gila ini?" Tanya Yuumi sembari menunjuk Tsurugi

" Siapa yang kau maksud Navy Gila, bocah?" Tanya Tsurugi sinis

" Menurutmu siapa di Raimon yang memiliki rambut Navy dengan ekor menjuntai keatas, Hah?" Tanya Yuumi tidak kalah sinis

" Cih" Decih Tsurugi

" Sudahlah. Yuumi cepat jelaskan" perintah Kidou

" Bukannya kau sudah tahu Pelatih, kenapa tidak kau saja?" Tanya Yuumi

" Aku tidak begitu paham. Bukan berarti aku tidak tahu. Kurasa kau yang mengerti detailnya" jawab Kidou

" Haaahh… aku malas sekali menjelaskannya" ujar Yuumi

Yuumi kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam

( Kinako : Jangan dikeluarin

Yuumi: Ntar gue mati dong. Kinako : Biarin aja lo mati aja gih sana

Fey : Supaya Kyoumi hancur digantiin sma KyouKi, apa aku benar?

Kinako : Kau tahu saja Fey. Dengan hilangnya Yuumi kandidat satu-satunya adalah aku

Author : Kau melupakanku kucing kuning. KyouIchii masih ada kali

Kariya : Diam! Kalian tdk harus memperebutkanku

Kinako, Yuumi dan Author : PD banget lu nelayan Gagal! *Kariya ditendang kembali kelaut untuk menangkap ikan paus dengan Hunter's Net kebanggaannya*)

" Baiklah, Shine Wall menumpuk 5 Defense didepan kotak penalty dan berkumpul dan menyatukan kekuatan untuk menutup celah diantara mereka. Satu-satunya cara adalah lewat udara, benar?" Tanya Yuumi

" Ya" jawab yang lain

" Tapi, saat kau melakukan itu apa yang menjadi reaksi mereka?" Tanya Yuumi lagi

" mereka akan mengikuti gerak kita dengan cepat dan langsung merebut bola" gumam Tsurugi

" Kau sudah mulai paham bukan?" Tanya Yuumi

" Ya" jawab Tsurugi singkat

 _"_ _Hebat sekali mereka berdua, apalagi Yuumi"_ batin Raimon Eleven

" Karena kau sudah paham apa maksudku silahkan lanjutkan, aku lelah" ujar Yuumi kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya * dia gak tidur beneran yah*

" Seperti yang dibilang oleh Yuumi, menerobosnya sangat mudah. Kita hanya tinggal menarik perhatian mereka. Saat mereka mengikuti gerakan kita keatas, pengalih itu harus mengoper kebawah dimana akan ada pemain lain yang akan menerobos Shine Wall dan mencetak gol, mudah bukan?" jelas Tsurugi

" Wah, kenapa kita tidak sadar tentang itu?" ujar Shinsuke

" Aku sudah tahu mengenai itu. Aku tahu kalian akan menanyakan penyebabnya utnuk itulah kuminta Yuumi menjawab" ujar Kidou

" Jadi, kenapa kita tidak sadar tentang hal itu?" Tanya Shindou

" Kenapa Tsurugi?" Tanya Tenma

" Untuk yang itu aku tidak tahu" jawab Tsurugi

" Pada akhirnya kau harus menjawabnya, bocah" ujar Tsurugi mengejek

" Cih, kalian bagaimana sih sudah sampai disini belum mengerti juga. Kalian tidak menyadarinya karena terpaku pada kecepatan Defense yang mengudara, sehingga kalian hanya akan focus pada hal yang terjadi diudara. Kalian melupakan celah yang terbuka. Ini hanya lelucon, aku cukup kaget kalian tidak bisa memecahkannya" Jelas Yuumi yang diiringi senyum diakhir penjelasannya

" Jadi kunci memecahkannya bagaimana?" Tanya Kirino

" Sudah sampai disini kalian masih belum bisa menjawabnya?" Tanya Yuumi

" Aku tidak akan menjwabnya. Aku lelah, Hey Navy Gila cepat beritahu mereka, bukankah kau jenius? Aku akan mencabut gelar Jenius darimu jika kau masih belum bisa memecahkannya." Ujar Yuumi

" Kunci untuk melakukannya adalah kita membutuhkan 2 orang pemain yang satu memiliki lompatan yang tinggi agar celah bagi pemain lain lebih lebar, dan yang satu lagi memiliki kekuatan tendangan yang hebat tapi tidak membutuhkan wilayah yang luas, begitukan?" ujar Tsurugi yang diakhiri pertanyaan untuk Yuumi

" Ya, kau benar Navy Gila. Sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian. Aku tidak tahu potensi kalian karena aku baru bergabung" ujar Yuumi

" Kalau untuk yang melompat sudah pasti Shinsuke, tapi untuk penendang dalam jarak dekat belum ada yang bisa bukan?" Tanya Kirino

" Ya benar, semua tendangan hissatsu kita membutuhkan area yang luas" ujar Shindou

" Kalian ini bagaimana sih, Hissatsu bukan pilihan satu-satunya. Kalian cukup menendang dengan keras, mudahkan. Apalagi kipernya bukan seorang pengguna Kenshin" jelas Yuumi

" Bagaimana kau bisa memutuskan hal itu? Bisa saja kan mereka sudah berkembang, bukannya tidak mungkin pengguna Kenshin Tengawara bertambah, bukan hanya Si Hayabusa tengik itu" ujar Tsurugi

 _"_ _Ya iyalah Yuumi tahu. Orang pengendali SEED dan semua pemain dunia datanya ada sama kakaknya yang pimpinan Asosiasi Sepakbola Internasional"_ batin Kidou, Haruna, Shindou dan Kirino yang sudah mengenal Gouenji Shuuya dengan baik

 _"_ _Ups, keceplosan. Merekakan nggak tahu tentang Nii-san. Baka"_ rutuk Yuumi

" Bagaimana kau tahu Yuumi?" Tanya Shinsuke

" Karena aku memberitahunya" ujar seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Kidou dengan mata onyx tajam dan rambut bawang white bone yang memasuki ruang klub yang tak lain adalah Gouenji Shuuya yang datang bersama adik manisnya dengan rambut yang diikat twintail, Gouenji Yuuka

" Gouenji-san, Yuuka!" pekik Haruna dan Kidou

" Gouenji-san!" pekik Raimon Eleven minus Yuumi yang sedang menggerutu dalam hati

 _"_ _Yak, kenapa Nii-san dan Yuuka bisa kemari. Hancur sudah penyamaranku"_ rutuk Yuumi dalam hati

" Apa kabar semua ini aku, Gouenji dan ini adik bungsuku Yuuka" ujar Gouenji

" Apa yang membawa anda kemari Gouenji-san?" Tanya Tsurugi, si Tsundere satu ini sih pasti senang karena idolanya nongol

" Aku hanya ingin datang saja. Karena adik manisku bermain" jawab Gouenji

" Adik? Maksudnya Yuuka-chan?" Tanya Tenma

" Oey, bocah! Kenapa lu pundung gitu?" Tanya Tsurugi yang sadar akan ekspresi Yuumi yang berubah *Ya iyalah Tsurugi sadar, Yuumi'kan disampingnya*

" Ah, Iie _Daijoboudesu_ " jawab Yuumi yang kemudian menatap sadis Gouenji

 _"_ _Kenapa Yuumi menatap seperti itu kearah Yuumi? Hmmm, kalau dipikir-pikir mata Yuumi juga onyx seperti Gouenji-san. Tapi Yuumi lebih besar. Eh, ukuran mata Yuumi dan Yuuka sama tapi ketajaman mata Yuumi seperti Gouenji-san, sifat Yuumi juga mirip dengan Gouenji-san. Yuumi seperti hasil penggabungan Gouenji-san dan Yuuka. Jangan-jangan…"_ Batin Tsurugi. Tsundere satu ini sudah mulai sadar

" Apa Yuuka akan ikut bermain? Aku tidak tahu kalau Yuuka bergabung" Tanya Hikaru

" Aku tidak begitu mahir sepakbola, fisikku lemah. Yang bermain kakakku" jawab Yuuka diiringi senyum yang mengambang diwajah manisnya

Mendengar jawaban Yuuka, Yuumi hanya menggeram kesal dalam hati.

" Jadi untuk apa anda kemari? Bukankah Yuuka tidak bermain" Tanya Tenma

" Memang bukan Yuuka yang bermain. Gouenji kesini untuk mendukung…" Kidou menggantung kalimatnya untuk membuat penasaran anak didiknya

" Aku kemari untuk mendukung adik keduaku yang manis" Jawab Gouenji sambil tersenyum dan melirik Yuumi

 _"_ _Kukutuk Kau Nii-san bawang api!"_ batin Yuumi mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya untuk sang Tornado Api

" Apanya yang manis dari adik keduamu Gouenji" protes Kidou

" Hahahaha, aku tahu kau dendam padanya." Ujar Gouenji

" Jangan membuat mereka penasaran Gouenji-san." Ujar Shindou tersenyum

" Kau tahu Kapten?" Tanya Kariya yang dijawab anggukan Shindou

" Baiklah aku akan menjawab. Aku kemari untuk mendukung adikku tersayang." Ujar Gouenji yang kemudian menoleh kearah Yuumi

" _Ganbatte nee imou-chan._ Kau harus berhasil karena kau adikku, Yuumi" lanjut Gouenji

" Eh? Yuumi?!" teriak Raimon Eleven minus Shindou dan Kirino dan pastinya Yuumi yang kemarahannya sudah diubun-ubun

" Benar dugaanku" gumam Tsurugi

" Jadi Yuumi adik Gouenji-san?" Tanya Tenma

" Hai, dia nee-chanku dan imouto-sannya Gouenji-nii" ujar Yuuka

" Kapten kau tahu hal ini?"Tanya Hikaru

" Yan tentu saja. Aku sepupu Yuumi" jawab Shindou

" Berarti kau juga Kirino?" Tanya Hamano

" Tentu saja aku 'kan coretistricoret Shindou" jawab Kirino

Cukup. Yuumi sudah tidak tahan lagi.

" Nii-san kukutuk benar kau! Dasar Bawang api bodoh!" omel Yuumi

" Kau apa-apaan sih. Datang kemari tiba-tiba dan seenaknya membongkar penyamaranku. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaiman perjuanganku membujuk Guru Alien Hiroto untuk tidak membocorkan nama keluargaku, hah?!" amarah Yuumi meledak

" Gouenji-san kau sudah membuat jiwa monster Yuumi bangkit" ujar Shindou

" Ahahaha, Gomen Yuumi. Tapi walau aku tidak bilang disini mereka tetap akan tahu karena public sudah mendengar tentang kepulangan adik Gouenji Shuuya" jawab Gouenji

" Nee-chan, kau harus sabar. Kau tak bisa menyamar karena public mengenal namamu sebagai adik Nii-san" ujar Yuuka

" Kau benar Yuuka. Mereka pasti mengenaliku" ujar Yuumi yang sudah mulai tenang

" kenapa kau menyembunyikannya Yuumi?" Tanya Kurama

" Karena dia tidak mau mendapat teman yang hanya memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati Gouenji-san dan dia tidak mau menjadi perantara bagi fans kakaknya, apa aku benar Gouenji Yuumi?" Tanya Tsurugi mengejek

" Diam kau, Navy Gila. Aku tidak butuh ejekanmu" ujar Yuumi

" Nee-chan, aku juga membawakan jubahmu. Kau mau memakainya-kan? Tadi tertinggal dimeja makan saat sarapan" ujar Yuuka

" Ah, iya aku melupakannya. Arigatou Yuuka" ujar Yuumi

" kau tidak ingin menucapkan terima kasih padaku juga?" Tanya Gouenji sewot

" Haahh, Gomenasai. Arigatou Nii-sanku sayang" ujar Yuumi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat

Gouenjipun tersenyum mendengarnya, senyumnya kalau dilihat dengan baik penuh penderitaan

" Nii-sanku tersayang SI BAWANG API GILA YANG MENJADI SEME SI EMARU YANG SELINGKUH SAMA KIYUUTO" teriak Yuumi sebal

Seluruh Raimon sweatdrop dan cengo sesaat, sebelum Shindou berbicara.

" Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi penendang?" Tanya Shindou kembali ketopik awal

" Tsurugi. Tendangannya kuat walau tanpa Hissatsu" ujar Tenma

( Author : ni anak kok semangat banget yah promosiin Princenya aku *pletak*

Tenma : enak aja ngaku-ngaku. Iya dong dia kan semenya aku, walau kadang-kadang jadi uke sih. Kayak yang di Galaxy itu lho, sebelum kekacauan di Faram Obius

Tsurugi : Diem lu domba angin. Jangan bongkar aib

Author :Oh, yang katanya Tsurugi sampai nggak bisa bangun sehariankan?

Tenma : bener tuh Thor. Disitu Tsurugi _kawaii_ banget jadi uke.

Author : Walau awalnya Tsurugi nolak padahal akhirnya dia juga yang paling semangatkan?

Tenma : iya, padahal awalnya gue yang maksa, hehehehe

Tsurugi : Readers lanjut baca aja yah, nggak usah peduliin di dua ibu-ibu rempong)

" Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Mereka akan menahan tendanganku. Mereka sudah berlatih keras selama ini. Death Sword milikku mungkin bisa mereka tahan" ujar Tsurugi

" Kurama-senpai. Kau pasti bisa" ujar Tenma lagi

" Tendanganku tidak sekuat Tsurugi. Jadi pasti ditahan juga" ujar Kurama

" Yuumi, kau bisa menggunakan tendanganmu, tendanganmu kuat bukan? Tanpa hissatsu teknik kau bisa menendangnya. Tendangan biasamu hampir menyamai Fortissimo milikku bukan?" usul Shindou

" Apa tendangan Yuumi sekuat itu?" Tanya Kurama

" Ya, tendangan Yuumi sangat kuat walau dia perempuan" jawab Kirino

" Nee-chan, kau bisa menggunakan tendangan hissatsumu _Fire Spin_ bukan? Itu tidak membutuhkan area yang luas" usul Yuuka

" Itu benar" teriak Gouenji, Kidou, Shindou, Kirino dan Haruna yang sudah melihat kekuatan tendangan milik Yuumi

" Hah, kau punya tendangan Hissatsu?" Tanya Hayami

" Tentu saja aku punya." Jawab Yuumi sedikit kesal

" Bahkan Nee-chan punya lebih dari 3 tendangan Hissatsu, 4 teknik mengambil bola lawan dan 2 teknik bertahan" jelas Yuuka sambil menejentik-jentikkan jarinya menghitung semua jumlah teknik Hissatsunya

Sugoi. Itu yang ada di benak Raimon Eleven

" Jadi sudah diputuskan yang akan melakukannya adalah Shinsuke dan Yuumi" tegas Kidou

" Aku belum mengiyakan. Lagipula mereka sudah mengantisipasi hal ini dengan Shine Power, cahaya yang terpantul akan membuat tendangan tidak terkendali" ujar Yuumi

" Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Lagipula itu adalah salah satu alasan kami membawa jubahmu kemari, agar kau bisa mengenakan tudungnya nanti" jelas Gouenji

" Haah, aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Jadi aku harus menggunakan apa? Tendangan biasa atau Fire Spin?" Tanya Yuumi yang pada akhirnya pasrah

" Pertama kau gunakan tendangan biasa, jika tidak berhasil gunakan Fire Spin dikedua kalinya, jika bisa gunakan Fire spin pada angka selanjutnya" jelas Kidou

" Yosh, kita sudah dapat. Sekarang kita berangkat kita masih punya 30 menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Stadion dekat dari sini jadi kurang lebih 15 menit kedepan kita sudah disana" ujar Haruna

" Baik, ayo berangkat. " ujar Shindou

" Hai" jawab Yang lain

Merekapun berangkat ke stadion untuk bertanding.

 **TBC**

Auhor : ini dia chapter 2. Ini aku selesaikan didetik-detik menjelang akhir hayat si Laptop

Kazemaru : Wah beruntung banget lu author bisa kacau klu tuh Laptop mati dluan

Tsurugi : Gue mau protes. Apa-apaan lu thor, maen bongkar aib gue

Author : Hahahaha, Gomen Gi, abis si Domba angin yang mulai duluan

Tenma : Koq aku sih? Aku cuman bicara tentang fakta yang ada

Tsurugi : tapi nggak harus tentang aib gue juga kali

Tenma : Itu bukan aib kamu Gi. Itu adalah cerita jalinan kasih kita berdua * Lope"*

Tsurugi : Jalinan kasih palalu botak! Enak aja lu. Dasar mesum

Auhor : Bener tuh. Dasar Matsukaze Tenma Si Domba angin mesum

Tsurugi : Loe juga sama Author. Lagian ngapain lu ngatain gue Tsundere

Author : Daripada Tsunderugi.

Tenma : atau Tsundel Bolong

Karena kemarahan Tsurugi, kedua makhluk nista ini disumpel pake jubah Lancelot

Lancelot: Jubah gue kemana? Perasaan tadi ada deh

Tsurugi : Pinjem dulu gue mau nyumpel nih makhluk nista

Lancelot : Ya udah, sedetik 100 Ribu yah

Tsurugi : mata duitan banget lu. Gratis aja yah*Tsurugi menggunakan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu*

Kazemaru : Ya iyalah Kenshinnya mata duitan. Tuannya aja sama bahkan lebih parah. Udah mata duitan tukang cari gratisan lagi. Jangan ditiru yah minna. Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya.. Jaa

Author: Woy, kita bacain balasan review dulu

Kazemaru : Ah, aku lupa. Oke kita bacain review dulu, Shindou tolong yah

Shindou : Hai. Yang pertama untuk **Kagayaku Hoshina** Waah, arigataou Gozaimasu. Aku gak nyangka bakal ada yang bilang fict GaJe Yui keren #ditabok. Iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Makasih atas semangatnya (?)

Author : Shindou somvlak #difortissimo

Kazemaru : Yang selanjutnya buat **Namikawa Yuura** untuk yang ini, Yui yang akan membalas reviewnya. Untuk semuanya dimohon menjauh sedikit

Author mode EVIL : ON

Author : Hoi, Yuura. OC SIALAN LU APA-APAAN ITU HAH? PERCAYA DIRI SEKALI LU. PERSAAN LU MASIH TERDAFTAR SEBAGAI OC GUE JADI LU GAK USAH BANYAK BACOT GUE MUTILASI JUGA LU.

Author mode EVIL : OFF

Kazemaru : Oke Yui udah selesai mengamuk. buat **Namikawa Yuura** jangan diambil hati yah, Yui cuma becanda

Author : Si Yuura aneh. disini sok marah sama gue. nah disekolah lain lagi. gimana sih lu

Tsurugi : Udah tutup buruan gue mau tidur

Author : Gue banting juga lu

Shindou : Kelamaan lu semua. Oke minna-san arigatou for reading

All : REVIEW PLEASE and JAA NE

Gouenji : Maaf mengganggu aku cuman mau bilang sama Kazemaru. Oey anak angin lu dicariin sma si Hirotong yang sok modis. Katanya Lu janji mau…

Kazemaru : Diem Lu bawang api. Jangan bongkar aib gue

Gouenji : Ah, Gomen. Gue pikir lu sendiri doang disini

Kazemaru : Diem lu. Udah gue mau pergi sama Hiroto

Gouenji : Bukannya lu manggilnya ayang Totong yah?

Kazemaru : Woy bawang api jangan bongkar aib dong lo

Kazemaru pun menelan Gouenji kedalah pusaran tornado *angin yah, bukan api*

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Chara is not mine but OC and PLOT is REAL mine

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur kenceng de es be.

HAPPY READING  
PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER

· Minna, nanti disini ada cast namanya Kita Ichiban. Kalau kata Kita dicetak tebal itu nama orang kalau biasa itu dalam artian biasa. Arigatou…

CHAPTER TIGA

" Yosh, Minna. Kalian harus menang dipertandingan ini." seru Kidou

" Hai, Pelatih!" jawab Raimon

" Ya iyalah. Kalau kalah malu kali. Masa Pemenang Holy Road kalah sama tim yang bahkan tidak lolos dalam penyisihan distrik." ejek Yuumi

Raimon Eleven hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan pedas Yuumi.

" Nii-san, minna. Ada kesalahan teknis distadion ini jadi pertandingannya diundur 5 menit menit dari jadwal masih ada 20 menit lagi. Kalian bisa melakukan pemanasan." ujar Haruna yang baru datang

" Apa-apaan ini. Tidak profesional sekali sih." komentar Yuumi sambil berkacak pinggang

" Kau bocil Es. Kau tidak usah komentar. Bagaimanapun juga yang mengurus pertandingan ini adalah Gouenji, kakakmu." ujar Kidou sewot

" Aku tidak perduli. Siapa suruh si Bawang Api itu masuk di Asosiasi Sepakbola Internasional, posisi tinggi lagi. Itu urusannya. Dan satu lagi aku sudah besar jangan panggil aku bocil, yang bocil itu jelmaan Pikachu itu." ujar Yuumi yang diakhiri dengan menunjuk Nishizono Shinsuke

" Aku? Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Jelmaan Pikachu ini bingung

" Ah, sudahlah." ujar Yuumi malas

Yuumi pun kembali pada kegiatan awalnya yakni kencan dengan tiang didekatnya.

Tidur singkat Yuumi sambil berdiri itu diusik oleh sepasang mata yang mengawasinya yang sedari tadi bersandar disebuah tiang dengan jubah birunya lengkap dengan tudung berwarna senada. Yuumi pun menoleh kearah kanan. Didapatinya sepasang mata beririskan hijau tosca dengan rambut oranye sedang menatapnya. Yuumi melihat ada kerinduan yang mendalam didalam manic tosca tersebut. Yuumi merasa nyaman dengan melihat manic meneduhkan itu. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan orang itu. Tapi siapa dia, mengapa Yuumi merasa seperti sebuah luka didalam hatinya yang sudah lama tertutup kembali terbuka menyisakan rasa sakit. Yuumi mengerang pelan sembari memegangi dadanya, saat Yuumi melirik kembali kearah lelaki tersebut. Namun yang ia temukan adalah punggung bernomor 10. Yuumi tahu orang itu sedang memegangi dadanya sama halnya dengan Yuumi.

Shindou dan Tsurugi. 2 orang jenius dan peka ditim Petir ini menyadari perbedaan dari Yuumi dan suara erangan yang bahkan sangat kecil ini reflek menoleh kearah Yuumi. Tsurugi ingin sekali menghampiri Yuumi dan menanyakan keadaannya, tapi dia masih punya malu untuk tetap menjaga image coolnya. Dia juga tahu bahwa sebagai sepupu yang baik Shindou pasti menyadari hal ini. Striker dengan hair style Navy Blue ini menghela nafas lega saat Shindou menghampiri Yuumi.

" Yuumi, daijobou?" Tanya Shindou lembut sambil memegang pundaknya

" Hmmm, kurasa tapi aku merasa seperti sangat mengenal kapten Tengawara itu. Dan aku merasa tatapannya itu menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam dan juga aku merasa seperti sebuah luka didalam hatiku yang sudah lama tertutup kembali terbuka dan aku merasakan sakit di dadaku. Apakah dia…" pertanyaan Yuumi enggan dia lanjutkan. Sakit rasanya jika menyebut nama itu lagi

Shindou mengikuti arah oandang Yuumi, kemudian tersentak kaget mendapati orang yang dimaksud Yuumi adalah orang yang sangat familiar baginya. Ia lantas bergumam

" **Kita Ichiban.** " gumam Shindou pelan. Dia takut menyakitinya

" Ternyata benar dia yah." Lirih Yuumi

" Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya atau mendengar namanya. Ternyata aku yang akan menjadi lawannya." lanjut Yuumi.

Yuumi berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Ya. Dia hampir menitikkan air matanya. Shindou yang mengetahui ini langsung bergerak cepat

" Yuumi, aku tahu ini berat tapi ini adalah takdir. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat setelah peristiwa itu. Kalahkan dia, tunjukan bahwa kau bisa lebih baik darinya." ujar Shindou sambil membawa Yuumi kedalam pelukan hangatnya

Yuumi memeluk Shindou sangat erat untuk menumpahkan semua rasa yang ditahannya. Saat ini hanya Shindoulah orang yang mengerti dirinya. Kirino yang kebelakang untuk mengambil minum melihat adegan ini lantas mengernyit bingung. Dia tahu Yuumi sedang menangis. Dia kenal Yuumi sudah lama, dia tahu seluk beluk Yuumi dia sudah menganggap Yuumi sebagai adiknya sendiri.

( Yui : Adik?

Kirino : mungkin akan lebih baik jika kusebut ' anak sendiri'

Shindou : apa kita akan memiliki anak seperti Yuumi, Kin-chan?

Kidou : Jangan. Kau akan stress menghadapi bocil Es ini

Kirino : Jadi anak kita seperti apa nantinya?

Shindou : aku ingin dia baik, manis, imut, bisa main music bermain sepakbola pandai memasak dan cantik sepertimu Kin-chan

Yuumi : aku tersindir.

Yui : ini kok jadi kayak konsultasi KB sih? Gila nih author. Sapa sih authornya?

Hiroto : Elu bego. Elu author dasar sebleng

Yui : Diem lu Alien sok modis.

Hiroto : apa lu bilang? Gue emang modis kali. Lu tuh ketinggalan zaman

Yui dan Hirotong eh Hiroto akhirnya saling adu jotos

Kazemaru : lupakan bagian ini yah minna-san. Lanjut kecerita aja J )

Kirino pun menghampiri Yuumi yang masih dalam rengkuhan Shindou

" Yuumi kenapa Shindou?" Tanya Kirino khawatir

Shindou tidak menjawab dia hanya memberi kode kepada Kirino untuk melihat kekubu Tengawara. Kirinopun berbalik dan melihat kearah yang dimaksud pria berambut wavy ini. Sontak Kirino yang membelalak menutup mulutnya kaget. Dia kemudian menoleh kepada Shindou dan Yuumi yang sudah lebih baik.

" Kenapa kita melupakan hal ini?" rutuk Kirino

" Daijobou, Kin-chan. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." ujar Yuumi dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Melihat reaksi Yuumi Kirino hanya kaget kemudian menoleh kepada Shindou untuk mencari jawaban. Shindou hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Kirino hanya menghela nafas.

" Baiklah. Kau pasti bisa Yuumi." ujar Kirino menyemangati Yuumi dengan gummy smile no Jutsu miliknya

" Minna, kalian kelapangan sekarang. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai." ujar Haruna

" Yosh,, mari kita menangkan pertandingan ini." Seru Shindou menyemangati rekan-rekannya

" Hai!" balas mereka riang, terkecuali Yuumi yang hanya tersenyum samar. Tsurugi semakin penasaran dengan sikap Yuumi yang tidak biasa ini.

 _"_ _ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sikapnya berubah. Sial, aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapannya karena ocehan si Pegasus Tenma."_ gerutu Tsurugi dalam hati

" Pertandingan hari ini adalah antara pemenang Holy Road Raimon dan Tengawara. Pertandingan seru ini akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi di stadion Transission ini. Aku Kakuma Oushu akan mengomentari jalannya pertandingan ini. Kedua tim telah bersiap untuk pelemparan koin." oceh Komentator panjang x Lebar x Endou x Kidou x Gouenji x Kazemaru x Hirotongkol *apaan sih Author ngaco*

 _"_ _Siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku merasa ada sesuatu dengannya._ " batin **Ichiban**

" Oh, ada apa ini? Siapa pemain baru Raimon bertudung biru itu? Raimonn mendapat striker baru. Namun namanya tidak dideteksi disini dilampirkan hanya menggunakan code name Nightmare." Seru Oushu sarkatis

" Kau pikir akan mengetahui namanya? Orang yang membuatmu mengingat sesuatu menyakitkan?" Tanya Shindou sinis pada **Ichiban**

" Siapa sebenarnnya dia Shindou-kun?" Tanya **Ichiban**

" Kau tidak mengenalinya? Keterlaluan." ujar Shindou sinis

" Pertandingan dimulai dengan Kick Off Tengawara." ujar Oushu

Priit.. bunyi peluit wasit telah menggema tanda pertandingan sudah dimulai

" Bola ada di kaki Saiji kemudian dioper pendek ke Ichiban kemudian kembali ke Saiji. Saiji menyerang kearah Nightmare." oceh Oushu

" mereka pikir kau lemah nona Jenius." ejek Tsurugi pelan

" kalau begitu mereka akan melihatnya." balas Yuumi dengan seringainya

" Ada apa ini, bukannya menghadang Saiji, Nightmare malah berdiri santai dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Benar-benar reaksi mengejutkan." oceh Oushu

" Meremehkanku yah, atau kau takut?" ejek Saiji

Mendengar itu Yuumi hanya menyeringai

" Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku perkembangan kalian." ujar Yuumi dengan senyuman mengejek miliknya

 _"_ _kurasa bukan dia. Dia yang kukenal adalah orang yang lemah-lembut ramah dan selalu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Bukan seringaian maupun senyum mengejek."_ batin Ichiban

" Saiji menyerang Nightmare dan dia tidak merespon." ujar Oushu

Begitu Saiji melewati Yuumi dia malah berbalik kebelakang dan memainkan kakinya dibola yang ada Saiji kemudian berbalik lagi kedepan dengan bola yang sudah dia ambil ( _kayak waktu Kyou rebut bola mannouzaka, kalau gak tau yaudah, aku anggap kalian semua tahu aku juga gak mau pusing_

Tenma : *sweatdrop* Tega amat nih author )

"BOLANYA DIREBUT! Mengejutkan Nightmare dari Raimon merebut bola dengan singkat!" seru Oushu histeris

" Cih, apa mereka tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu?" dengus Yuumi kesal

" Sudahlah kau main saja." ujar Shindou dari belakang Yuumi

Tsurugi hanya tertawa mengejek mendengar hal itu. Sebaliknya Yuumi hanya mendengus sebal

" Navy, kuserahkan padamu. Silahkan selesaikan." ujar Yuumi dan mengoper kepada Tsurugi

Shindou dan Tenmapun maju mengawal Tsurugi jika sewaktu-waktu Si Navy hair ini butuh orang untuk mengumpan.

" Ada apa ini? Nightmare yang menjadi striker Raimon hanya berdiri ditempatnya tidak berniat untuk ikut menyerang." oceh Oushu

Tsurugi dihadang oleh Hayabusa ketika masuk didaerah Tengawara

" Kita bertemu lagi Tsurugi. Aku merindukanmu." ujar Hayabusa dengan seringainya

" Sayang sekali. Aku tidak merindukanmu Pencinta Burung." ujar Tsurugi sinis

Tsurugi pun menendang bola kebelakang. Tepat dikaki Tenma. Tenma pun menggiring maju

" Sudah seperti itu?" ujar Hayabusa tidak percaya

" Kau meremehkan kami dan Pegasus itu." ujar Tsurugi yang kemudian berlalu mengejar Tenma

" Umpan yang bagus dari Tsurugi, bola tepat dikaki Matsukaze." oceh Oushu

Namun perjalanan Tenma tidak mulus. Dia dihadang oleh Higashi ketika hendak memasuki daerah pertahanan

" Kau tidak akan pergi lebih jauh dari ini." ujar Higashi

" Soyokaze Step!" seru Tenma menyebutkan jenis Hissatsunya, dia melewati Higashi dengan mudah lalu memberikan pass kepada Shindou yang berlari disudut lapangan

" Hebat. Matsukaze melewati Higashi dengan mudah dan mengoper pada sang kapten." ujar Oushu

Ternyata perjuangan Shindou juga mendapat rintangan, ia dihadang oleh kapten Tengawara **Ichiban.** Ini duel antara masing-masing kapten.

" Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Shindou?" Tanya Oushu yang entah kepada siapa

" Kau terlalu meremehkan kerjasama kami **Kita Ichiban.** " ujar Shindou sinis

Shindou pun memberikan pass yang melambung tinggi dan mendarat dengan mulus dikaki Tsurugi yang sudah memasuki area penalty. Tsurugi melakukan persiapan hissatsu shoot miliknya " Death Drop "

" Death Drop!" seru Tsurugi seraya menembakkan Hissatsu shootnya

" GOAL! Raimon mencetak angka pertamanya lewat Hissatsu Shoot Death Drop milik Tsurugi" ujar Oushu histeris

" Ternyata mereka memang lebih baik." ujar Hayabusa pada **Ichiban**

" Tentu saa bodoh. Kalau tidak mana mungkin meraih gelar sebagai pemenang Holy Road." ujar Yuumi sinis

" Kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Muncul sok mistrius." seru Hayabusa emosi

" Cih, aku tidak punya alasan untuk memberitahumu. Dan lagi aku tidak sok misterius, buktinya kau tidak mengenaliku." Ejek Yuumi

Hayabusa hanya mendengus kesal

" Kudengar kau adalah Ace Striker Raimon setelah Tsurugi, kenapa kau tidak maju bermain dan hanya berdiri disini?" Tanya **Ichiban**

" Dengar yah, aku bukan dibawah Navy gila itu. Aku diurutan PERTAMA dengar PERTAMA. Navy gila itu setelahku, bukan aku yang setelahnya." jelas Yuumi dengan bertolak pinggang. Ia kesal karena dikatai kedua yang artinya di bawah Tsurugi

" Diatas Tsurugi?!" seru Hayabusa

" ada apa? Apa dia sehebat itu sampai tidak bisa dikalahkan."balas Yuumi makin sewot

" Lalu kalau kau memang diatas Tsurugi lalu kenapa kau tidak menyerang?" Tanya **Ichiban**

" Untuk apa, membuang tenaga. Si Navy itu bisa menyelesaikannya untuk apa aku harus membuang waktuku untuk menjebol pertahanan mudah kalian. Membosankan, tidak bisa kah kalian bermain lebih bagus? Berikan aku hiburan. Ini benar-benar membosankan. Oh, Kami-sama berikan mereka kekuatan untuk bisa menghiburku." ujar Yuumi dengan kesan meremehkan

" Kau benar-benar kurang ajar yah." ujar Hayabusa makin sewot

" Sudahlah Hayabusa, kita buktikan padanya pertahanan kita." ujar **Ichiban**

" Semuanya, jangan sungkan lagi. Gunakan Shine Wall." perintah **Ichiban** pada rekan-rekannya

 _"_ _Kena kau. Aku hanya mau memancing saja, ternyata mudah sekali yah."_ batin Yuumi

" Umpan yang bagus. Kau cukup meyakinkan mereka." komentar Tsurugi

" Tentu saja. Herannya mereka termakan dengan cepat apalagi si Hayabusa itu." ujar Yuumi lagi

" Kenapa kau merendahkanku sekali tadi?" Tanya Tsurugi penuh selidik

" Gomen, gomen. Aku hanya bercanda untuk meyakinkan saja." jawab Yuumi

 _"_ _Kurasa aku sudah berlebihan hari ini. Penguin itu pasti akan mengoceh panjang lebar karena aku terlalu bersemangat hari ini dan lagi aku juga sudah merendahkan ace striker tim asuhannya."_ Batin Yuumi

Tsurugi hanya berdecih pelan mendengar pengakuan Yuumi yang kurang memuaskan.

" Hentikan diskusi kalian, Yuumi bermainlah dengan serius sekarang. Jangan hanya diam disitu. Penonton akan mencurigaimu." ujar Shindou

" Baik-baik. Kau tenang saja Shindou. Aku akan mencetak gol selanjutnya." balas Yuumi

" Permainan dilanjutkan oleh Kick off dari Tengawara. Kali ini **Ichiban** menggiring bola kedepan." ujar Oushu

Yuumi bergegas untuk menghadang **Ichiban** namun ditahan Shindou

" Jangan Yuumi. Tsurugi kau hadang **Ichiban!** " perintah Shindou

" Tidak. Aku bisa, mungkin hanya aku yang bisa. Percayalah padaku." ujar Yuumi

Shindou sebenarnya ingin melarang. Tapi saat dia melihat pada Kidou yang juga tahu masa lalu Yuumi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula mata Yuumi menunjukan keseriusannya.

" Baiklah. Kau hadang dia." ujar Shindou pada akhirnya

Yuumi bergegas dan menghadang tepat dihadapan **Ichiban**

" Ada apa ini. Pergerakan Nightmare berubah. Kali ini dia menghadang **Ichiban** pertandingan ini berkembang secara tidak terduga." ujar Oushu histeris

" aku ingin tahu kemampuanmu, coba rebut bolanya kalau bisa." ujar **Ichiban**

" Kau akan melihatnya nanti." ujar Yuumi disertai senyum mengejeknya

 _"_ _Suara ini benar-benar mengingatkanku padamu. Tapi ini tidak mungkin kau. Dia terlalu banyak meremehkan orang lain, tidakk sepertimu yang rendah hati. Dimana kau sebenarnya, First Love."_ batin **Ichiban**

Yuumi berlari kesamping **Ichiban** kemudian memainkan kakinya lalu merebut bola dan menggiring kedepan.

" WOW! Nightmare merebut bola dengan cepat." ujar Oushu

" Shinsuke, maju sekarang." perintah Shindou

" Tsurugi, kau kawal mereka berdua." Perintah Shindou lagi

" Tidak usah, dia pasti bisa." ujar Tsurugi

" Aku tahu. Tapi kita akan dapat kecaman karena striker tidak bekerja sama." ujar Shindou

 _"_ _Yuumi tidak sehebat yang kalian pikirkan. Kekurangannya adalah tantangan terbesar dalam pengejaran mimpinya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia menajdi pijakannya untuk bisa menggapai impiannya." Batin Shindou_

"Baiklah." ujar Tsurugi pada akhirnya kemudian bergegas menyusul Yuumi

" Raimon menyerang balik. Kedua striker mereka maju kedepan ditambah seorang Defense Nishizono. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Tanya Oushu

" Tahan dia!" perintah **Ichiban** dari garis depan

Dua orang Tengawara menghadang Yuumi ketika akan memasuki wilayah pertahanan Tengawara. Yuumi hanya menyeringai melihat kedua orang yang menghadangnya. Yuumi melompat keatas bersama bola kemudian menendangnya kearah Tsurugi yang sudah diwilayah pertahanan

" Pergerakan bagus dari Nightmare. Sekarang bola ada pada Tsurugi, namun Hayabusa menahannya." ujar Oushu heboh

" Kau tidak akan melewati pertahanan gawang kami." ujar Hayabusa

" Memang aku tidak bisa." balas Tsurugi santai

" Apa? Apa maksudmu." tanya Hayabusa histeris

( Yui : Biasa aja kali nanyanya. Nggak usah histeris gitu. Gimana sih

Hayabusa : elu yang nulisnya gitu goblok. Gimana sih lu

Yui : diem lu ayam goreng, balik sono)

" Aku memang tidak bisa. Karena yang akan melakukannya bukan aku." ujar Tsurugi

Tsurugi kemudian menendang kick tinggi

" Ada apa ini, Tsurugi menendang bola keatas." ujar Oushu

Shinsuke kemudian melompat dan meraih bola

" Nice pass Tsurugi!" ujar Shinsuke

" Lompatan bagus dari Shinsuke, dia menerima umpan Tsurugi dengan baik. Namun pertahanan yang belum pernah dijebol menghadangnya." ujar Oushu

" Shine Wall-!" seru para Defense Tengawara

Shinsuke melirik kearah Yuumi. Yuumi sudah siap diposisinya. Yuumi berada jauh dari Shinsuke untuk mengecoh mereka

" Apa yang akan kalian lakukan, Raimon." ujar **Ichiban** pada Shindou yang dalam penjagaannya

" Kau akan lihat lelucon milik kami." ujar Shindou tenang

" Shindou-kun, dimana dia?" Tanya **Ichiban**

" Kau masih mau mencarinnya? Kupikir kau melupakannya." ujar Shindou sinis

" Aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Aku selalu mencarinya." balas **Ichiban**

" Kalau begitu kau akan melihatnya lagi, percaya padaku." ujar Shindou akhirnya

" Apa maksudmu dia akan kembali? Jelaskan Shindou-kun" Tanya **Ichiban**

" Kau akan bertemu dengannya. Itu janjiku." ujar Shindou

Kembali pada keadaan di Pertahanan Tengawara

" Shinsuke melompat untuk mencoba melewati Shine Wall, namun para Defense ikut melompat!" seru Oushu

" Kena kalian!" seru Yuumi kemudian berlari memasuki celah Shine wall

" Nightmare kuserahan padamu." ujar Shinsuke yang kemudian memberikan bola kepada Yuumi

" Nightmare berhasil memasuki Shine Wall, sekarang dia berhadapan langsung dengan kipper Tengawara." ujar Oushu

" Ini tidak bagus kalau aku gagal, jadi biar kuberi kau hadiah Hissastu Shootku." ujar Yuumi pada Kiper Tengawara

" Fire Spin!" Yuumi menyerukan nama Hissatsu Shootnya

Kiper tersebut mencoba menahan tendangan Yuumi. Namun gagal

" GOAL! Nightmare dengan hissatsu shootnya 'Fire Spin' berhasil mengoyak jala gawang Tengawara." seru Oushu heboh

" Dia berhasil, kau hebat." ujar Shindou pada Nightmare

" Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa mematahkan Shine Wall?!" seru **Ichiban**

" Siapa aku?" Tanya Yuumi

" Menjadi pertanyaan public, siapa sebenarnya Nightmare? Siapa sosok dibalik tudung itu." ujar Oushu mewakili pertanyaan semua orang

" Kalian mau tahu kenapa dia bisa menjebol Shine Wall?" seru Tsurugi

" Hey, Navy. Ini permainanku. Biarkan aku menikmatinya." ujar Yuumi kesal

" Kalian mau tahu siapa aku 'kan?" ujar Yuumi yang kemudian berbalik membelakangi kiper Tengawara

Yuumi melepas tudung di kepalanya. Membuat rambut Blue Sapphire sepinggang miliknya berkibar ditengah lapangan. Melihat ini semua yang ada di Stadion membelalakkan matanya

" Sosok dibalik tudung itu adalah Gouenji Yuumi. Adik kedua Gouenji Shuuya yang baru saja kembali dari Korea yang dikabarkan sebagai pemain paling Jenius. Ini benar-benar Yuumi!" seru Oushu *itu Cuma hoax :v*

" Yuumi-sama." ujar Hayabusa terkejut

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku sekarang musuh, bukan atasanmu lagi." ujar Yuumi

" Y..Yu..Yuumi. Yuumi itu benar kau." ujar **Ichiban** shock

" Sudah kubilangkan. Kau akan melihatnya." ujar Shindou

" O Hisashiburi, Ichita." ujar Yuumi dengan nada sendu yang berusaha disembunyikan

Mereka saling bertatapan. Mata Keduanya sama-sama memperlihatkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Namun mata Yuumi juga menggambarkan dia sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa

" Tadaima, Ichita." ujar Yuumi lagi

Priiiiiit… peluit tanda babak pertama usai berbunyi

" Babak pertama berakhir dengan keunggulan Raimon, 2-0." ujar Oushu

" Kenapa dia mengabaikanku, Shindou-kun?" Tanya **Ichiban** pada Shindou

" Dia melihat kejadian itu, saat kau memeluk Nami dibawah pohon sakura, musim Semi lalu." ujar Shindou yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan **Ichiban** yang shock mendengar penuturan Shindou

Kedua keseblasan pun kembali ke bench masing-masing

" Permainan yang bagus Yuumi, Tsurugi." puji Kidou

" Ya. Mereka yang terhebat." ujar Hikaru mengacungkan jempolnya

Yang dipuji hanya diam dan cuek.

" Baiklah kalian istirahatlah." Ujar Kidou

Setelah istirahat 5 menit Haruna datang dengan terburu-buru

" Ada apa, Haruna?" Tanya Kidou

" Aku baru saja diberitahu. Bahwa listrik di Stadion mati. Jadi untuk perbaikan kita harus menunggu 20 menit lagi" ujar Haruna

" Dasar Nii-san. Apa-apaan ini, sampai penundaan segala. Bukannya sudah bagus listrik mati agar aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehan si Oushu gila itu. Dia lebay sekali memperkenalkanku." ujar Yuumi sewot

" Sabarlah, Yuumi." Ujar Haruna

" Ditambah si Hayabusa gila itu. Apa maksudnya masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel –sama. Menyebalkan." tambah Yuumi

" Kenapa memangnya dia memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Nishiki

" Yuumi, dulunya semasa jayanya Fifth Sector memegang kendali pelatihan SEED. Jadi mereka memanggilnya sebagai Yuumi-sama" jelas Shindou

" Padahal kemampuan Yuumi biasa saja. Untung dia sedikit pintar." Ujar Kidou yang sukses membuat Yuumi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

" Lalu kenapa Tsurugi tidak tahu hal itu?" Tanya Tenma

" Aku bergabung saat Kuroki-san yang memegang Kendali SEED, tapi aku juga masih mendengar tentang adik Kaisar Agung" ujar Tsurugi

" Dia bergabung setelah aku pindah ke Korea. Aku tidak tahu jika si Cungkring itu yang menggantikanku" ujar Yuumi seraya meneguk minumannya

" Sudahlah. Kalian istirahat saja. Kalian pasti lelah." ujar Midori

" Apanya yag lelah. Yang bermain hanya Yuumi, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Tenma dan Shindou kami tidak ikut andil." ujar Kariya

( Yui : Bukannya bagus kalian jadi tidak lelah

Kariya : Apanya yang bagus. Aku jadi tidak bisa menunjukan hissatsu kerenku

Kirino : Apanya yang bagus. Cuma jaring aneh begitu dibilang bagus

Kariya : kau tega sekali senpai

Shindou : Baru sadar lu Kariya?

Kariya sweatdrop. Yui cengo)

" Istirahatlah. Kalian akan ambil peran besar dibabak kedua." ujar Yuumi

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kurama

" Lihat saja nanti." ujar Yuumi yang kemudian pergi entah kemana

" Kau mau kemana Yuumi?" Tanya Haruna tapi Yuumi tidak menjawab

" Dia masih punya urusan penting." ujar Shindou yang disusul anggukan oleh Kirino dan Kidou

Yuumi berjalan menapaki satu persatu anak tangga. Kemudian tibalah dia ditempat tujuan. Tempat favoritnya dimana dia bisa melihat semuanya dari sini, Rooftop.

" Aku tahu kau akan kemari, Yuumi." ujar **Ichiban** yang baru sampai

" Ini tempat favoritku sepanjang masa. Karena dari sini aku bisa melihat semuanya." ujar Yuumi

" Kau benar melihat semuanya dari sini memang indah." ujar **Ichiban** yang tidak mengerti maksud dan arah pembicaraan Yuumi

" Bukan cuma pemandangan. Aku juga bisa melihat kebenaran dari sini. Kebenaran sebuah pengkhianatan." ujar Yuumi

" Yuumi, kau salah paham. Aku memeluk Nami karena dia bilang akan pindah sekolah. Aku memeluknya sebagai salam perpisahan." ujar **Ichiban** mencoba membuat Yuumi percaya lagi padanya

" Benarkah? Aku percaya" ujar Yuumi

" Lalu, kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya **Ichiban**

" Karena aku tidak mau tersakiti lebih dalam." ujar Yuumi

" Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang percaya padaku." Tanya **Ichiban**

" Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia. Kau dan Nami cocok. Nami juga menyukaimu." ujar Yuumi. Yuumi berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya dan juga menahan getaran pada suaranya

" Tapi aku hanya sayang padamu, Yuumi." ujar **Ichiban** sambil memegang pundak Yuumi

" Aku tidak sayang padamu, Ichita." balas Yuumi

" kau bohong. Kau pasti menyayangiku. Kalau tidak kenapa kau kembali?" Tanya **Ichiban**

 **Ichiban** akan memeluk Yuumi, namun…

Plak! Sebuah tangan menepis tangan **Ichiban,** dan menarik Yuumi kedalam pelukannya. Dialah Tsurugi Kyousuke. Karena penasaran dia mengikuti Yuumi

" Dia tidak berbohong. Dia kembali untuk Raimon dan untuk keluarganya." ujar Tsurugi

 _"_ _Navy?! Dia memelukku? Tapi ini nyaman. Aku merasa tenang."_ batin Yuumi

" Tsurugi! Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya **Ichiban**

" Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan bocah ini." ujar Tsurugi

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur. Ini urusanku dengan Yuumi." ujar **Kita**

" Tentu saja urusanku. Dia partnerku dan kami se-tim." balas Tsurugi sengit

" Kau kembali saja. Kau dicari timmu." tambah Tsurugi

 **Ichiban** pun kembali kebawah karena memang dia mendapat pesan dari Hayabusa untuk segera kembali. Sepeninggal **Ichiban** hanya ada Tsurugi dan Yuumi, **BERDUA**

( Kazemaru : minna-san mulai dari sini aku akan ngegantiin author

Tenma : emang tuh author sialan kemana?

Yuuka : Tenma-kun, Nee-chan sedang butuh waktu sendiri

Yuumi : karena dari sini bakal ada adegan romance KyouMi gitu deh

Kazemaru : Jadi maklumin yah minna-san

Hime : Aku kasihan sama Yui-chan difitnah mulu

Yuuki : Diam aja deh, Hime)

Hening. Itulah atmosfer dirooftop kali ini.

" Menangislah" ujar Tsurugi membuka suara

" Hmm?" Tanggap Yuumi bingung * Yuumi masih dalam dekapan Tsurugi*

( Yui : huwaaaa… aku dah nggak sanggup. FFnya aku discontinued

Gouenji : Nggak bisa gitu dong Yui. Lu harus lanjutin

Yui : aku bisa gila nantinya… Huwaaaaaaa…

Kirino : Lu harus lanjut thor. Belum ada scene Romancenya gue ama Shindou

Shindou : Bener. Gue mau ada Scene gue kencan sama Kin-chan

Tenma : Author, klu mau berhenti nggak apa kok. Aku juga depresi lihat adegan KyouMi… huwwaaaaaa

Jadilah semua orang cengo melihat Yui dan Tenma yang teriak-teriak GaJe

Hakuryuu : Tenma, Author aku yang TERHEBAT ikut.. Huwaaaa… Tsurugi… aku yang TERHEBAT ini dah senang-senang bakal gabung. Ternyata aku yang TERHEBAT ini datang cuman buat liat kemesraan KyouMi.. Huwaaa…

Shindou : woy manusia yang katanya TERHEBAT ngapain lu disini

Hakuryuu : Aku yang TERHEBAT ini akan main juga bersama Tsurugi-nya aku, aku yang TERHEBAT bakal ngalahin Raimon dengan kekuatanku yang TERHEBAT

Kazemaru : Diem lu semua. Gue telan pake Shippu Dash lu

Tenma : Tenang aja minna, aku punya Spiral Draw

Hiroto : Diemm! Gue lagi nge-BLOW rambut.. diem lu semua gue setrum lu

All Sweatdrop)

 **BACK TO STORY MINNA…**

" Aku tahu kau mau menangis. Aku tidak akan mengejekmu. Aku tahu seberapa kuatnya orang itu dia hanyalah manusia." ujar Tsurugi

Yuumi pun menumpahkan tangisnya. Dia merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan saat berada dalam dekapan Tsurugi

Sesaat kemudian nafas Yuumi mulai teratur

" Terima Kasih sudah mau membantuku." ujar Yuumi

" Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih." balas Tsurugi

Tsurugi yang merasa Yuumi sudah lebih baikpun melepas dekapannya

" Oh iya, aku belum tahu namamu. Yang kutahu Hanya Tsurugi." ujar Yuumi

" Bukannya dataku juga ada pada kakakmu?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Aku masih punya kesibukan lain. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membaca tentangmu." balas Yuumi kesal

" Aku Tsurugi Kyousuke." ujar Tsurugi

" Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu… Kyou. Yah Kyou." ujar Yuumi

" Dasar, jangan seenaknya memanggilku." ujar Tsurugi sewot

" Tak apa. Itu lebih singkat, nee Kyou." ujar Yuumi diselingi tawa kecil

 _"_ _Manis. Ah, apa-apann aku. Tidak-tidak sadar Kyousuke."_ Batin Tsurugi

" Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengganti panggilan untukmu. Hmm… Gouenji Yuumi. Aha! Aku akan memanggilmu JiMi.. dengan ini kita impas." ujar Tsurugi

" Apa-apaan kau menyingkat namaku." ujar Yuumi kesal

" Tidak apakan? Kau juga menyingkat nama orang lain.. Kiyuuto, Emaru. Kau menyingkatnya. Jadi kita IMPAS." jawab Tsurugi dengan penekanan dikata IMPAS

" Haaah.. terserah kau sajalah." Ujar Yuumi pasrah

" Kita turun sekarang. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai." ajak Tsurugi kemudian menarik tangan Yuumi-mungkin akan lebih baik jika 'menggenggam'

Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana anggota Raimon Eleven lainnya berada.

" Yuumi, bagaimanan urusanmu?" Tanya Haruna

" Sudah beres." jawab Yuumi

" Tsurugi kau darimana? Kenapa bisa bersama Yuumi?" Tanya Tenma

" Aku dari sebuah tempat untuk mengirim bantuan, aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya." ujar Tsurugi yang kemudian melirik Yuumi

" Cih." Yuumi hanya mendecih kesal mendengar ejekan Tsurugi. Sebaliknya Tsurugi hanya memasang senyum kemenangan

" Baiklah, karena semua sudah disini, kalian lakukan pemanasan sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai." perintah Kidou

" Kurama-san. Lakukan pemanasan kau akan menjadi striker dibabak kedua." ujar Yuumi yang kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi bench.

" Apa? Kenapa aku? Lalu kau bagaimana?" Tanya Kurama

" Aku? Ah, Pelatih belum bilang yah. Aku tidak akan bermain dibabak kedua." jawab Yuumi tenang

" Apa?!" teriak Raimon Eleven kaget

" Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Shindou

" Karena ada sesuatu. Persiapkan diri kalian kerahkan kekuatan kalian yang terbaik." ujar Yuumi

" Shindou, Tenma dan kau Kyou. Ikut aku ada hal yang ingin kukatakan." perintah Yuumi yang kemudian beranjak menuju tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat Raimon Eleven yang lain. Disusul Shindou, Tenma dan Tsurugi

" Jadi, Kenapa kau memanggil kami?" Tanya Tenma

" Dibabak kedua ini akan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Tengawara akan mengirim pemain baru." Ujar Yuumi seraya melirik kearah bench Tengawara

" Kau mengenalnya, Kyou. Aku ingin kalian bermain sebaik mungkin tapi jangan memaksakan diri kalian." Lanjut Yuumi

" Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Shindou

" Akan ada pertunjukan menarik, aku ingin kalian tidak sampai memaksakan diri. Permainan mereka akan keras. Kalau batas kalian sudah sampai jangan paksakan diri kalian, ingat itu" ujar Yuumi kemudian pergi. Saat melewati Tsurugi dia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Tsurugi mengernyit bingung.

 _"_ _Ini akan menarik. Sangat menarik."_ batin Yuumi yang disusul seringainya

TBC

Kazemaru: Yosh minna, inilah chapter 3… Sampai ketemu dichapter berikutnya Jaa

Shindou : Tuh si Author amatir kemana?

Kirino : Tumben dia nggak banyak omong

Kazemaru : Dia lagi sama temennya dulu, belajar kali

Tsurugi : Emang dia sekolah juga pake belajar, gue pikir kerjanya cuman jailin orang

Hikaru : Contohnya aku yang dijailin. Dia naruh kecoa waktu aku lagi selfie

Tenma : Abis lu sih lagi rapat juga masih sempet-sempetnya selfie

Hikaru : Aku ini 'kan harus selalu Eksis dan WOW tentunya..

Kazemaru : Waktunya balas review!  
Tsurugi : Buat **Moon is Miho :** Emang Yui tau kalau bakal ada yang ngomong gitu. Yuumi itu kekurangannya banyak lho, hanya saja belum di tampilkan. Dan ingat Yuumi gak ngelewatin Kidou-san. Yuumi mah jauh di bawahnya. Cuma Yuumi aja yang sok , tapi dia punya alasan kenapa dia membuat dirinya seperti itu. Jawabannya ada di chap berikutnya. Yui itu strong jadi dia gak marah kok tenang aja.

Hikaru : Terakhir buat reviewer tetapnya Yui :D **Kagayaku Hoshina :** Endou-san emang harem *dibacok. Kidou-san itu sensi kalau udah nge-bahas penguin. Ini aku tahu dari Yuumi sih, tau lah Yuumi itu kan jahil kayak Yui. Yui manggil Shindou-san itu sebenarnya ClacTo. Cuma dia ganti karena gak enak sama yang lain. Dia berusaha menyesuaikan karena dia gak mau di beda-bedain.

Kazemaru : Arigatou buat yang udah review dan menyempatkan diri membaca fict ini. Jaa ne

 **P.S : Gomen aku telat pake banget updatenya, soalnya aku kira ini udah tamat, ternyata baru 2 chapter. Aku usahain minggu depan udah tamat.**

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Minna, ini gak sempat di edit. Ini udah dari dulu ada, Cuma aku lupa publish. Dan ini masih gaya penulisan yui yang dulu, yang masih semrawutan. Maklumin yah jika ini terlalu marry sue..**

 **CHAPTER EMPAT**

-oOo-

" Pertandingan babak kedua akan segera dimulai. Saya Kakuma Ayumu akan menggantikan ayah saya yang terkena kanker tenggorokan" ujar Ayumu

( Hikaru : Kanker tenggorokan? Emang ada yah?

Author : Ada dong. Inikan dunia imajinasi Saya. Ada masalah?

Yuumi : syukur deh. Abis si Oushu banyak banget bacotnya, yah gitu deh)

" WOW?! SaatTengawara memasukkan pemain baru, Raimon justru mengeluarkan kartu As mereka. Nekat sekali mereka menarik keluar Yuumi" ujar Ayumu histeris

( Yuumi : Teryata anak sama bapak sama aja yah *Pemanasan buat kasih bogem*

Authror : Sama-sama banyak ngomong * bantuin ngirim bogem mentah*)

#Bench

" Yuumi, jantungmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Haruna

" Hai, aku sudah tidak apa-apa lagi sekarang" jawab Yuumi

" Yuumi, sudah berapa kali kukatakan kau harus menyadari kekurangan yang kau miliki" tegur Kidou

Yuumi hanya mendengus kesal.

" Yuumi, berhentilah menganggap orang lain remeh. Dan jangan berlaku sok jagoan. Kau memang sangat berbakat. Tapi tetap saja kau memiliki kekurangan, bahkan itu bisa membuat impianmu hancur" ujar Kidou serius

" Aku tau. Aku sadar apa yang kulakukan. Semua itu aku lakukan agar mereka termotivasi. Aku bukannya bermaksud menempatkan diriku diposisi yang terbaik. Yang didengar public aku adalah pemain yang dikabarkan paling jenius. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tau beban apa yang dibebankan dipundakku" jelas Yuumi seraya tertunduk

" AKu mengerti perasaanmu, Yuumi" ujar Haruna

" Kiyuuto-nii adalah playmaker paling jenius di Inazuma Japan. Jadi mereka seharusnya tidak percaya aku melampauimu, aku.. aku hanya ingin menghibur diriku sendiri" ujar Yuumi dengan mata berkaca-kaca

" Aku tau kau memiliki keinginan untuk bisa terus berlari dilapangan dan menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun. Aku tau kau bahkan bersedia mati ditengah lapangan sekalipun. Tapi kau harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang kehilangan kau. Bagiku, Haruna dan Gouenji kau adalah adik kecil kami yang manis sekalipun sikapmu yang seperti ini. Jadi kumohon jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi" ujar Kidou kemudian mendekap Yuumi

" Aku tau sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa melampauimu, Kiyuuto-nii. Aku hanya bisa mengharapkannya. Setidaknya aku ingin bisa melampaui kejeniusanmu walau dalam mimpiku" ujar Yuumi

" Kau memiliki tendangan yang kuat, Yuumi. Kau pasti bisa melawan semua kekurangn yang ada pada dirimu" ujar Haruna seraya tersenyum.

" Arigatou Kiyuuto-nii, Haruna-nee" ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum

#Lapangan

" Tsurugi, ternyata kau masih bermain di Raimon" ujar Hakuryuu pemain baru Tengawara yang katanya **TERHEBAT**

" Oh, jadi yang dimaksud JiMi itu kau kuncup" ujar Tsurugi

" Jangan memanggil aku yang **TERHEBAT** ini dengan kuncup. Lihat saja aku yang **TERHEBAT** ini akan mengalahkanmu dengan kekuatanku yang **TERHEBAT** karena akulah yang **TERHEBAT** " ujar Hakuryuu promosi

" Bisakah kau mengurangi porsi kata **TERHEBAT** dari dalam dialogmu?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Sudah. Hakuryuu kau kemari bukan untuk reuni dengan Tsurugi" ujar **Ichiban**

" Haaah… baiklah. Aku yang **TERHEBAT** akan mengalahkanmu karena akulah yang **TERHEBAT**. Hakuryuu si **TERHEBAT** " ujar Hakuryuu masih promosi

Melihat hal ini Tsurugi hanya memutar matanya bosan.

" Kedua tim telah bersiap." Ujar Ayumu

Priiit.. peluit tanda babak kedua dimulai sudah berbunyi

" Baiklah. Inilah babak kedua yang dimulai kick off dari Tengawara" ujar Ayumu

" Bola ada di kaki **Ichiban,** dia menyerang kearah Kurama" ujar Ayumu

 **Ichiban** menyerang Kurama. Kurama mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Namun dia malah diterbangkan.

" Kurama diterbangkan. Ini adalah permainan yang keras" ujar Ayumu Histeris

" Kami tidak akan sungkan lagi." Ujar Hayabusa menyerang

Tengawara mulai menyerang.

" Hayabusa berhadapan dengan kipper, Sangoku"ujar Ayumu

"Choujin Falco!" seru Hayabusa memanggil Kenshinnya

" Apa? Kenshin?" ujar Sangoku tak percaya

" Rasakan ini, Falco Wing" seru Hayabusa meneriakkan nama Hissatsu shootnya

" Burning Catch!" Sangoku berusaha menahan bola dengan hissatsunya, namun bola terlalu keras baginya dia terpental kejaring gawang

" GOAL! Tengawara melalui tendangan Kenshin Hayabusa mencetak gol pertamanya" ujar Ayumu sarkatis

" Permainan dilanjutkan" ujar Ayumu yang mulai tenang

Satu persatu pemain Raimon berguguran. Mereka tergolek lemah di lapangan

" Apa ini? Pemain Raimon berguguran terhadap permainan keras Tengawara" ujar Ayumu nggak percaya

( Tenma : aku aja nggak percaya, kok aku bisa gugur gitu

Shindou : aku juga. Kok bisa yah?

Nishiki : nih Author gila kali. Apa-apaan kita baru main udah gugur

Author : Diem lu makhluk purba. Ini cerita gue. Terserah gue dong

Nishiki : apa-apaan lu ngatain gue makhluk purba. Elu tuh kali

Author : Enak aja lu. Emang lu makhluk purba. Udah punah, minggat sono)

" Apa hanya segini kekuatan Raimon? Kenapa kalian bisa kesulitan menghadapi mereka?" Tanya Hakuryuu

" Kami hanya belum menggunakan kekuatan kami. Yang tadi hanya pemanasan" ujar Ichiban

" Haaahh… Mereka sudah tidak bisa bermain" ujar Hayabusa

" Hey, Tsurugi. Bukannya kau kuat? Mana kekuatanmu" Tanya Ichiban mengejek

" Kau punya Kenshin'kan? Mana dia keluarkan" tantang Hakuryuu

" Hanya segini kemampuanmu? Memalukan" ujar Hayabusa

 _"_ _Cih, kalau bukan karena kemauan JiMi aku sudah musnahkan mereka."_ Batin Tsurugi

' Jangan sampai mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu. Dan jangan keluarkan Lancelot atau kubunuh kau' itu yang Yuumi katakan pada si Navy hair ini

" Hey, bukankah mereka punya striker yang katanya jenius? Mana dia? Takut?" Tanya Hakuryuu meremehkan

" Gouenji Yuumi. Dia adik Gouenji Shuuya" ujar Ichiban

" Oh, jadi dia. Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia tidak bermain" ujar Hakuryuu

 _"_ _Ada apa Yuumi. Kenapa kau tidak bermain?"_ batin Ichiban yang kemudian melirik Yuumi yang masih duduk tenang dikursi cadangan

" Jadi kenapa Yuumi tidak bermain, Tsurugi?" Tanya Hakuryuu

" Itu urusannya" jawab Tsurugi yang masih belum bisa bangkit

Yuumi's condition

" Yuumi" panggil Kidou

" Haaah.. sudah waktunya yah. Baiklah" ujar Yuumi yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

" Nishizono. Lakukan pemanasan kau akan mengganti posisi Sangoku." Ujar Kidou

" Hai" jawab Jelmaan Pikachu ini

 _"_ _It's Show time"_ batin Yuumi menunjukan Smirknya

" Raimon akhirnya menurunkan Yuumi. Tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya? Raimon sudah tertinggal jauh" ujar Ayumu

" Ah, jadi kau akhirnya turun" ujar Hakuryuu

" Aku pikir kau takut dengan kami" ujar Saiji

" Untuk apa takut dengan pemain lemah seperti kalian? Menyedihkan" ujar Yuumi

" Heh? Kau jangan sombong yah. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Hanya menambahkan kau dan kiper amatir itu tidak akan membuat perubahan" ujar Hayabusa

" Kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Raimon sudah tertinggal 4-2. Mustahil bisa mengejar angka itu dengan seorang diri" ujar Ichiban

" Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kutunjukan?" Tanya Yuumi dengan smirknya

" Kau tidak bisa bermain hanya dengan 2 orang. Minimal 3 orang untuk bermain" ujar Wasit *ini aturan buatannya Yui :D*

" Haah.. baiklah. Aku mengerti" ujar Yuumi

" Jadi dimana pemain ketigamu?" Tanya Ichiban

" Hey Navy. Kau bangun sekarang. Pertunjukan akan dimulai, sampai kapan kau akan acting tidur seperti itu, aktingmu menjijikan. Kyou, bangun sekarang" ujar Yuumi pada Tsurugi

" Haaah… akhirnya. Kau tahu rencana pertunjukanmu sudah menghancurkan imageku" ujar Tsurugi yang mulai bangkit

" Apa maksudnya ini?"Tanya Hakuryuu kaget

" Jangan katakan kau benar-benar berfikir aku akan rubuh dengan mudah" cemooh Tsurugi

" Apa? Jadi yang tadi itu Cuma acting?" Tanya Hayabusa histeris *lebai

" Waah.. Kyou. Mereka benar-benar meremehkanmu" ujar Yuumi mengejek

" Simpan ejekanmu, Jimi.. kau yang membuatku seperti ini" ujar Tsurugi sewot

" Hahahahaha… Gomen. Jadi kita mulai?" Tanya Yuumi dengan smirknya

" Oke,kita mulai" balas Tsurugi juga dengan smirkny

" Permainan dilanjutkan. Dengan berbekalkan 2 striker dan 1 kiper Raimon mencoba menyerang balik" ujar Ayumu

Permainan dimulai dengan kick off dari Raimon

" Tsurugi maju menggiring bola, namun dia dihadang oleh Hakuryuu" ujar Ayumu

" Kau tidak akan maju lagi, Tsurugi" ujar Hakuryuu

" Benarkah? Yang tadi Cuma acting" jawab Tsurugi

Tsurugi kemudian berkelit untuk menghindari Hakuryuu

" Tsurugi berhasil melewati Hakuryuu dengan gerakan yang indah" ujar Ayumu

" Jimi!" teriak Tsurugi sembari mengirim umpan pada Yuumi yang berada dikotak penalty

" Kita bertemu lagi." Ujar Yuumi

" Guardian Shoot" seru Yuumi seraya menembakkan hissatsu shootnya

" Shoot Breakdown" seru Kiper Tengawara berusaha menghentikan bola

Namun tendangan Yuumi terlampau kuat. Tendangannya menembus gawang Tengawara

" GOAL! Yuumi membuat gol dengan hissatsu shootnya Guardian Shoot" ujar Ayumu

" Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hayabusa tidak percaya

" Kalian lupa, dia pemegang kendali SEED bukan? Jadi itu sudah biasa" ujar Tsurugi

Yuumi berjalan kembali memasang tangannya lalu disambut tangan melakukan high five untuk gol barusan.

" Bagaimana bisa? Kalian tidak akan menang" ujar Ichiban

" Benarkah?" Tanya Yuumi mengejek, dia kemudian menoleh kebelakang

" Shindou, Tenma kalian masih bisa bermainkan?" Tanya Yuumi

" Tentu saja. Kau menyuruh kami menyimpan tenaga ternyata buat ini yah" ujar Shindou

" Jadi, kalian sengaja? Ini semua scenario?!" Tanya Hakuryuu tidak percaya

" Kau pikir mudah merubuhkan kami?" Tanya Tenma

" Cih, dasar" umpat Saiji kesal

" Mengejutkan, satu-persatu pemain Raimon pulih. Ternyata ini hanya rencana mereka. Luar biasa" seru Ayumu sarkatis

" Kita mulai pertunjukannya" ujar Yuumi

" It's Show time" seru Yuumi dan Tsurugi diiringi smirk masing-masing

Raimon pun mulai melancarkan serangan balik. Pergerakan mereka mulai berubah karena semangat yang membara.

" Pergerakan mereka berubah" ujar Saiji

" Omong kosong semua itu" ujar Hayabusa yang kemudian berlari merebut bola dari Hayami dengan kasar

" Hayabusa merebut bola. Namun itu permainan yang kasar. Dia kini berhadapan satu lawan 1 dengan kiper Raimon, Nishizono Shisuke" ujar Ayumu histeris

" Choujin Falco!" teriak Hayabusa memanggil kenshinnya

" Goseishin Titanias" teriak Shinsuke juga memanggil Kenshinnya

" Terima ini… Falco Wing" teriak Hayabusa menyerukan nama Hissatsu shootnya

" Majin The Hand" teriak Shinsuke tidak mau kalah

"Ini duel kenshin sesama kenshin" teriak Ayumu sarkatis

" Duel ini dimenangkan oleh Shinsuke. Bola berhasil digagalkan" ujar Ayumu

" Kapten!" teriak Shinsuke memberi bola pada Shindou

" Minna, serangan balik" teriak Shindou

" Yossh!" jawab yang lain

Shindoupun menggiring bola maju, kemudian mengoper kepada Tenma

" Kau!"teriak Hayabusa yang mencoba menghadang Tenma

" Soyokaze step" seru Tenma menyebutkan nama Hissatsunya

" Matsukaze melewati Hayabusa dengan hissatsunya Soyokaze step" ujar Ayumu

" Tsurugi!" seru Tenma sereya mengoper kepada Tsurugi

Operan yang melambung itu dipotong oleh Hayabusa

" Hayabusa mencuri bola yang masih mengudara. Dia kini dihadang oleh Yuumi" seru Ayumu sarkatis

" Omong kosong dengan semua itu" ujar Hayabusa

" Choujin Falco" teriak Hayabusa memanggil Kenshinnya

" Oh tidak, Hayabusa memanggil kenshinnya untuk menyerang Yuumi" ujar Ayumu

" Kau mau apa sekarang?" Tanya Hayabusa sinis

Tsurugi dan Shindou panic dan hendak membantu Yuumi dengan Kenshin mereka. Namun posisi mereka dijaga ketat oleh Hakuryuu dan Ichiban

" Aku tahu kalian pengguna kenshin yang hebat" ujar Ichiban

" Kami dan aku yang **TERHEBAT** tidak akan membiarkan kalian menolong Yuumi" tambah Hakuryuu

" Haah… aku pikir tidak perlu menggunakannya. Tapi kurasa kali ini harus" ujar Yuumi

 _"_ _Apa maksudnya?"_ batin semua pemain

" Terbangkan dia!" seru Hayabusa menyerang Yuumi

" Chie no Megami : Athena!" teriak Yuumi memanggil kenshinnya

Hayabusa terpental karena pukulan Kenshin Yuumi yang kuat atau bisa disebut dia terpental karena kaget.

" Luar biasa. Ternyata Yuumi bisa memanggil Kenshin." seru Ayumu sarkatis

Yuumi kemudian melompat keudara. Dia melepas tendangannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari kotak penalty

" Tendangan jarak jauh!" ujar Ayumu tidak percaya

" Guardian Fury" teriak Yuumi seraya menembakan hissatsu shootnya

Tsurugi yang sudah melepaskan diri dari Hakuryuu berlari menyusul bola

" Apa yang akan dilakukan Tsurugi?" Tanya Ayumu histeris

" Kensei Lancelot" seru Tsurugi memanggil kenshinnya

" Jimi, aku dapat. Lost Angel" seru Tsurugi ketika mendapatkan bola Yuumi

" Itu bukan tendangan langsung" ujar Shindou

Tendangan luar biasa itu erhasil mengoyak jala

" Shoot chain! Perpaduan antara Guardian Fury Yuumi dan Lost Angel milik Tsurugi berhasil merubah kedudukan. Skor imbang" ujar Ayumu terkejut

" Yosh satu angka lagi!" teriak Shindou

Raimon pun menyerang kembali Tengawara yang sudah kehilangan semangat

Dengan cepat bola sudah ada di Shindou.

" Fortissimo" seru Shindou menembakkan hissatsu shootnya

" GOAL! Goal terakhir Raimon disumbangkan oleh sang kapten, Shindou Takuto" seru Ayumu histeris

" Nice Shindou" puji Yuumi

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum lembut

Priiiitttt.. peluit panjang tanda pertandingan selesai sudah dibunyikan

" Itulah akhir dari pertandingan ini. Raimon menang dengan dramatis dengan skor 5-4 dari Tengawara" ujar Ayumu

" Kalian menang lagi, Shindou-kun" ujar Ichiban tulus seraya mengulurkan tangannya

" Arigatou, **Ichiban**." balas Shindou seraya menyambut uluran tangan Ichiban

" Yosh! Minna… aku bangga dengan kalian" ujar Kidou

" Kenapa kau bisa memanggil Chie no Megami : Athena?" Tanya Tenma

" Dia memang Kenshinku" jawab Yuumi

" Sekarang kita kembali kesekolah" ujar Haruna

" Hai" jawab mereka

Mereka pun kembali kesekolah…

" Yuumi, tadi Gouenji bilang Yuuka akan kemari" ujar Kidou saat diruang klub

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yuumi

" Dia menyuruh kau dan Yuuka untuk tidur dirumah Shindou dulu, karena dia masih ada urusan. Nanti Yuuka yang akan membawa perlengkapan sekolahmu" lanjut Kidou

Yuumi hanya mangut-mangut. Tidak lama kemudian Yuuka datang sambil memegang sebuah tas

" Yuuka, kemarilah" panggil Kidou lembut

" Hai, Yuuto-nii" ujar Yuuka

" Waaahh.. ini adikmu Yuumi? Kawaii.. dia manis sekali jika dilihat sedekat ini" ujar Midori

Yuumi hanya mendengus kesal

" Seharusnya kau juga bertingkah manis nona Gouenji Yuumi" ejek Tsurugi

" Diam kau Kyou" ujar Yuumi kesal

" Kiyuuto-nii, kau seharusnya bersikap manis juga padaku" ujar Yuumi

" Tidak akan. Sebelum kau juga bersikap baik padaku" jawab Kidou

Yuumi hanya menggembungkan pipinya

 _"_ _Dia imut juga. Cuma tingkahnya saja menyebalkan. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak, tidak"_ batin Tsurugi

Kemudian Endou masuk keruang klub

" Pelatih Endou" seru Hikaru

" Yosh minna, aku bangga dengan permainan kalian"ujar Endou

" Kau darimana Emaru, eh maksudku pelatih Endou" Tanya Yuumi

" Aku dari Hokkaido. Fubuki memanggilku kesana"jawab Endou

" Lho? Yuuka. Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Endou

" Dia dan Yuumi akan menginap dirumahku karena Gouenji-san sedang ada urusan" jawab Shindou

Mendengar kata Hokkaido, Yuumi menyeringai.

" Hey, Pelatih Endou. Kau dari Hokkaido bukan?" Tanya Yuumi

Yuuka yang sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi hanya menghela nafas

" Nee-chan, jangan lagi" ujar Yuuka, namun Yuumi mengabaikannya

" Ya benar" jawab Endou

" Kau tidak membawakanku makanan khas darisana?" Tanya Yuumi

" Apa memangnya? Onigiri?" Tanya Endou

" Bukan, kalau Onigiri sih Yuuka bisa buat" jawab Yuumi

" Lalu apa?" Tanya Endou

" Hokkaido kan dingin.. kau tidak membawakanku DENDENG PENGUIN?" Tanya Yuumi dengan penekanan dikata 'dendeng penguin'

Bruk.. Kidou ambruk kelantai

" Pelatih Kidou" seru Raimon Eleven minus Shindou yang sudah pernah melihat adegan ini

" Hahahahahahahaha, seandainya nii-san ada" ujar Yuumi sambil berusaha mengendalikan tawanya

" Yuumi, sudahlah. Jangan menjaili Nii-san lagi" ujar Haruna

" Yuumi! Kubunuh kau" seru Kidou yang sudah bangun dari pink-sunnya seraya mengejar Yuumi

" Huwaa… Penguin Tua ngamuk… kabuurrr…" ujar Yuumi seraya berlari

" Minna, kalian abaikan saja mereka yah. Itu sudah biasa" ujar Yuuka

Raimon Eleven speechless melihat Pelatih yang selalu tenang ini ngamuk…

TBC

Author : Yosh! Minna, ini chapter terakhirnya, tapi bakal ada bonus chapter

Kazemaru : berhasil juga lu thor

Author : iya dong

Gouenji : Koq gue dikit amat sih partnya

Author : ini khusus anak muda bro

Endou : berarti Gouenji udah tua hahahaha

Auhtor : Elu juga goblok… Endou sweatdrop

Tenma : Thor,… Romance scene gue mna?

Author : Ntar gue bakalan bikin sequelnya koq.. ntar lu sama si Aoi

Tenma : Ogah ah. Gue maunya sama Tsurugi

Yuumi : Kyou sama gue goblok

Tenma : Nggak ikhlas gue

Author : peduli amat. Mau lu nggak ikhlas kek, lu ikhlas kek… nggak perduli gue

Tenma nangis sambil pundung dipojokan

Hiroto : Yoo.. semua apa kabar lu semua yang pada nggak modis

Kidou : Diem lu alien gaje

Author : Oey Hirotong tai yang sok modis. Gimana rambut loe? Udah diblow?

Hiroto : iya dongz… nih lihat rambut gue jadi berkilau… * Hiroto ngibas-ngibasin rmbut*

Author : Awas badai kutu…! All cast pasang perisai masing-masing

Hiroto : enak aja lu bilangin gue kutuan

Kazemaru : Udah deh.. lu berdua kalo ketemu pasti berantem.. akur napa sih

Hiroto : Ayang Ichinya aku… Author yang mulai duluan

Author : muke gile lu Hirotong. Elu duluan bego…ngapain lu disini coba

Hiroto : guekan bareng ayang Ichinya aku

Kazemaru : ini tempatt umum goblok

Author : Eh, Tong… temen gue nitip salam noh

Hiroto : yang bener? Siapa? Cakep nggak?

Author : cakep dong. Dia ini cewek asli bukan jejadian kayak si Kazemaru *Plak* cantik boo…

Hiroto : Boleh tuh.. ntar gue kencan ama dia kali aja cocok

Author : ya udah ntar gue smsin nomornya die

Hiroto : ya udah.. gue mau ganti model rambut lagi

Kazemaru : H-I-R-O-T-O kita ada urusan *berapi-api*

Hiroto : eh, ayang Ichinya aku masih disini? *panic*

Author : aku nggak ikutan.. minna, kita kabur yuk ninggalin 2 orang ini

All cast (-Hiroto dan kazemaru) : ayooo…

Gouenji : kita nggak boleh ganggu kencan orang

Kidou : mereka mau romantis-romantisan tuh

Hiroto : romantis apanya. Kencan palalu soek..

Kazemaru : sini lu alien gila. Gue blow rambut lu sama orang-orangnya sekalian

All cast plus author Cuma jawdrop ngelihat amukan si Anak angin yang biasanya tenang dan kalem bisa ngamuk juga… All cast juga pada cengo ngelihat aksi kejar-kejaran kedua sejoli ini

Akane : romantis banget *sambil motret adegan GaJe ini*

All cast tambah sweatdrop

Yuuka : sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya minna-san… Jaa…

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Extra Chapter!

Soccer Love

Yui : Sakurai Yuuichii

Cast : Tsurugi Kyousuke & Gouenji Yuumi

Other Cast : Raimon 11 and other

Genre : Romance (maybe), Comedy and other

Summary :

Tsurugi Kyousuke sang mantan Seed berharga yang dimiliki Fifth Sector yang sekarang menjadi Ace Striker Raimon yang terkenal di Raimon Gakuen sebagai Ice Prince karena sifat dinginnya yang cool ( Yui : pingsan pas nulis bagian ini *pletak* yui digampar readers) yang membuat semua siswi bahkan siswa Raimon tergila-gila padanya saking coolnya. Seorang Tsurugi sang Ace striker yang akan merasakan getaran-getaran halus cinta dan gelombang rindu yng memporak-porandakan pertahanan dinginnya ( Yui : Huwaaa… nggak tahan *Jduarr* yui dibom readers). Bagaimanakah kisah cinta seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke sang Ice Prince bersama murid baru Gouenji Yuumi siswi yang memiliki sifat yang persis seperti Tsurugi yakni dingin dan cool sang Ice Princess. Sejenius apakah Yuumi, sedingin apakah dia? Apa yang dimiliki seorang Gouenji Yuumi sehingga seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke tak bisa menahan getaran dan gelombang darinya?Bahagiakah kisah cinta Prince dan Ice Princess ini? Temukan disini…

P.S : Sama seperti sebelumnya ini masih banyak typo kurasa. Karena aku gak sempat nge-beta berhubung besok aku UAS,,

1-B classroom

" Yuumi… aku tidak tahu kau bergabung dengan Raimon Eleven." ujar Yuura

" Hmmmm… aku lupa memberitahumu." jawab Yuumi

" Kau enak sekali yah, bisa melihat Raimon Eleven bermain." ujar Yuura

" maksudmu?" Tanya Yuumi

" kau kan jadi Manager jadi kau bisa melihat mereka, enaknya…" ujar Yuura lagi

" Siapa bilang aku jadi manager?"Tanya Yuumi kesal

" Lho? Bukannya kau menjadi manager yah?" Tanya Yuura bingung

" Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak menjadi manager." jawab Yuumi semakin kesal

" Mana ada perempuan jadi-jadian jadi manager." jawab Sosok yang baru muncul, Tsurugi Kyousuke

" A…a.. Ts..Tsurugi-kun." ujar Yuura kaget, karena sang idola muncul *prok..prok*

" Siapa yang kau maksud perempuan jadi-jadian, Kyou?" Tanya Yuumi sinis

" Siapa lagi. Perempuan yang masuk ruang klub dengan pakaian misterius." jawab Tsurugi mengejek

" Kyou.." panggil Yuumi pelan

" Hmmm?"

" AKU BUKAN CEWEK JEJADIAN. DAN LAGI INI MASIH PAGI SIMPAN EJEKANMU DASAR BUNTUT ANEH" seru Yuumi kesal

" Heh, SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD BUNTUT ANEH, BOCIL ES? HEH JIMI KAU MEMANG JEJADIAN TAHU!" balas Tsurugi sengit

" JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BONCIL ES. AKU SUDAH BESAR BAHKAN HAMPIR MENYAMAI TINGGIMU DASAR NAVY GILA!" ujar Yuumi sengit

Semua yang ada disitu cuma bisa cengo nglihat kedua Prince dan Princess Ice ini bertengkar.

" Haaah.. jadi apa maumu Kyou?" Tanya Yuumi yang sudah lebih tenang

" aku kemari untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa kita harus keruang klub setelah jam pelajaran berakhir." jawab Tsurugi

" aku sudah diberitahu hal itu oleh Shindou dan Kirino." jawab Yuumi

" Aku tahu. Aku disuruh memberitahumu karena Shindou pikir kau akan lupa dan malah tidur dikelas." balas Tsurugi mengejek

" _Classic Boy itu, apa-apaan dia."_ batin Yuumi

" Eng, Yuumi. Kau tak apa?" Tanya Yuura

" Hmm, aku tidak apa." jawab Yuumi

" Oh iya, si jejadian ini bukan menjadi manager. Dia pemain Raimon Eleven. Dia striker sepertiku." ujar Tsurugi

Semua yang ada disitu shock berat

" Sugoi. Yuumi kau striker?!" Tanya Yuura kegirangan

" memangnya kenapa dengan itu?" Tanya Yuumi yang heran melihat respon Yuura

" Itu posisi luar biasa. Partnermu adalah Tsurugi Kyousuke!" ujar Yuura histeris

" Lalu?" Tanya Yuumi masih bingung

" Menurut mereka kau beruntung bisa menjadi partnerku." bisik Tsurugi yang kemudian berlalu

" Cih, apa hebatnya menjadi partner si Gila itu." ujar Yuumi kesal

" Waah.. semua orang ingin menjadi anggota klub elit seperti Sepakbola. Tapi tidak semua bisa bergabung." ujar Yuura

" Oh, tadinya aku tidak mau. Tapi dipaksa sampai diancam pula. Jadi yaah… mau nggak mau harus masuk." ujar Yuumi

" Waahh… kau pasti hebat sekali yah." ujar Yuura kagum

" Tidak juga. Sudahlah lebih baik kita duduk sekarang." ujar Yuumi yang kemudian mendudukkan diri dikursinya

Ding, Dong, Ding… bel tanda pelajaran Usai berbunyi

" Baik, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Hati-hati dijalan ya minna-san." ujar Hiroto sensei pamit

" Hai, sensei." sahut yang lain

" Yuumi, ayo kita pulang bersama." ajak Yuura

" Gomen Yuura. Aku harus keruang klub." tolak Yuumi

" Ah, iya aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku duluan yah." ujar Yuura yang kemudian berlalu

" Ayo, kita keruang klub bersama. Kapten menyuruhku untuk pergi bersamamu. Dia takut kau akan kabur." ujar Tsurugi

" Cih, dasar memang dia pikir aku anak kecil. Awas kau Shindou." omel Yuumi

" Kau tidak usah menggerutu begitu. Berisik." komentar Tsurugi

" Haaah.. Oh iya. Aku mau ke loker dulu, menyimpan buku-buku ini." ujar Yuumi

" Aku juga mau ke loker" jawab Tsurugi yang kemudian berjalan duluan

SKIP

" Huwaa.. apa ini?!"teriak Yuumi histeris melihat tumpukan makanan dan surat di dalam lokernya

" Kau untuk apa sih teriak-teriak." ujar Tsurugi. Kebetulan Loker Tsurugi dan Yuumi berhadapan, jadi Tsurugi mendengar teriakan Yuumi

" Lihat ini, Kyou. Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Yuumi kesal

" Oh, aku juga dapat. Itu dari fans. Kau simpan saja di paper bag ini. Lalu kita kasih keanggota klub." ujar Tsurugi seraya menyodorkan paper bag ukuran sedang.

" Kau membawa paper bag kesekolah?" Tanya Yuumi tidak percaya

" Aku sudah setiap hari mendapat ini semua. Jadi aku sudah menyiapkan paper bag." Ujar Tsurugi

" Cepat bereskan semua hadiah itu." titah Tsurugi

Yuumipun memasukkan semua hadiah itu kedalam paper bag pemberian Tsurugi. Namun hadiah itu terlalu banyak sehingga dia memerlukan paper bag tambahan

" Kyou, minta paper bagmu lagi. Ini kekurangan." ujar Yuumi

" Kurang? Aku bersyukur karena aku tidak diberikan sebanyak kau. Aku berbagi dengan Shindou-san jadi palingan 1 paper bag besar saja" ujar Tsurugi menyodorkan paper bag

" Haah.. kau beruntung. Aku?" ujar Yuumi kesal

Alhasil dia harus menenteng 2 paper bag ukuran sedang ke ruang klub. Sesampainya diruang klub mereka diabaikan seluruh Raimon Eleven karena sedang sibuk memperebutkan makanan yang dibawa Shindou.

" Apa sih mereka harus berebut begitu." ujar Midori kesal

" Ng, Midori-san. Apa sih yang mereka perebutkan?" Tanya Yuumi

" Itu lho, Kapten setiap hari mendapat hadiah dari fansnya trus dia bagi-bagikan deh." ujar Aoi

Yuumi hanya mangut-mangut

" Hey kalian tidak usah berebut begitu. Ini aku kasih tambahan." ujar Tsurugi sambil meletakkan paper bagnya dimeja.

" Huwaa… kalau begini kita akan kenyang setiap hari." ujar Hamano

" Yah, Shindou dan Tsurugi enak sekali yah setiap hari mendapat kiriman seperti ini." ujar Nishiki

" Aku cuman sedikit nih. Amagi-senpai berbagilah padaku." rengek Hikaru

" Tidak mau." tolak Amagi

" Hey, kalian tenang saja masih ada dua paper bag lagi." ujar Tsurugi melirik Yuumi yang sedang kelelahan memegang 2 paper bag

" Dimana?" Tanya Shinsuke

" Minna, apa kalian tidak kasihan pada ku yang harus menenteng 2 paper bag besar ini?" Tanya Yuumi dengan wajah memelas

" Itu apa Yuumi?" Tanya Kirino

" Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya dilokerku. Isinya kurasa ada bento, buah, snack dan lain-lain aku tidak tahu." ujar Yuumi tidak peduli

Mata Raimon Eleven kecuali Shindou dan Tsurugi berbinar-binar

" Apa boleh buat kami sedikit?" Tanya Hayami

" Kalau kalian mau, ambil saja semuanya." ujar Yuumi melepas kedua paper bag itu kelantai dan langsung diserbu oleh Raimon Eleven

" Kurasa ada yang lebih parah dari kita, Tsurugi." ujar Shindou

" Ya, sangat parah. 2 paper bag." ujar Tsurugi

" Diam kalian berdua." ujar Yuumi sewot

" Yuumi, kami boleh mengambil juga?" Tanya Akane

" Boleh, ambil saja." jawab Yuumi

Akhirnya suasana menjadi ricuh karena mereka saling berebutan. Ke-3 bintang yang mendapat kado itu cuman sweatdrop melihat adegan itu.

" Haaah… aku sangat kenyang…" ujar Shinsuke

" Ya, aku juga.." jawab Tenma

" Kenapa mereka tidak menaruh sesuatu yang bagus dilokerku?" gerutu Kariya

" Kariya." panggil Yuumi

" Nani? Kenapa memanggilku?" Tanya Kariya

" Eng, tadi teman sekelasku namanya Namikawa Yuura menitipkan surat ini untukmu." ujar Yuumi seraya menyoddorkan sebuh aplop surat merwarna pink

" Waahh… Kariya itu surat dari fans pertamamu." ujar Kirino

" Kau benar senpai. Akhirnya mereka menyadari kehebatanku." ujar Kariya narsis

" Yuumi, apa kau yakin itu buat Kariya?" Tanya Shindou berbisik

" Hmm, tadi Yuura menitipkannya padaku," jawab Shindou

" Dia itu temanmu yang tadi pagi bukan?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Ya, dia dari klub olahraga Voli." jawab Yuumi

" Voli?!" ujar Tsurugi dan Shindou kaget

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yuumi

" Tidak hanya saja…" ucapan Shindou terpotong

" Ini akan menyakitkan buat Kariya." ujar Tsurugi

" Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yuumi bingung

" Kau tahu isi surat itu apa?" Tanya Shindou

" Yuura bilang dia ingin minta tolong kepada Kariya untuk meminjamkan Hunter's net miliknya karena klub mereka kekurangan net." jawab Yuumi

" Itu dia, Kariya pikir itu dari fans." ujar Shindou

" Dan kau tahu responnya nanti?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Karena berpikir itu dari fans, ternyata permintaan tolong maka…" Yuumi tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya dia menyadari sesuatu

Seketika Yuumi membatu

" Kau baru sadar." ujar Shindou

" Eng, Kariya. Lebih baik kau baca saja dulu." ujar Yuumi

" Ini pasti dari fans. Akhirnya.." ujar Kariya senang

" Aku tidak tega menghancurkan imajinasinya." ujar Yuumi pada Tsurugi dan Shindou

Kariyapun membuka surat itu, lalu dia membatu setelah membaca surat itu. Tsurugi, Yuumi dan Shindou ikut membatu, mereka meneguk saliva masing-masing membayangkan reaksi Kariya

" Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Kariya kesal

" Ada apa Kariya?" Tanya Hikaru

( Yui:Ekheemmm… ciyeeeeee, perhatian banget, pasangan serasi yah.*nebar-nebarin bunga bangkai*

Shindou : serasi gimna maksud lu?

Yui: Ya serasi, yang satukan nelayan amatiran yang satu lagi penggali kubur. Jadi kalau si Kariya mati dicabik ikan paus dia nggak usah mikirin siapa yang nguburin kan ada si Hikaru sang penggali kubur..

SHindou : waah,.. bener banget itu yui, keren-keren

Yui : ntar lu ngiringin pake music yang hip-hop di upacara kematian si Kariya

Shindou : Siap thor.. dengan senang hati

Kariya : Woy, goblok lu semua.. sini nggak lu..

Yui & Shindou : Kaburrrr…!…)

" Yuu-Mi-san" panggil Kariya

" Mampus gue" ujar Yuumi

" Sabar aja" ujar Shindou

" Sabar apanya, ini gue udah diujung tanduk." omel Yuumi

" I..i..iya. Aa..ada apa?" Tanya Yuumi terbata-bata

" APA MAKSUD SURAT INI?!" semprot Kariya

" Mana ku tahu. Aku cuman disuruh kasih. Aku nggak bilang itu dari fans 'kan?" ujar Yuumi

" Memang apa isinya." Tanya Kirino yang kemudian merampas surat itu

" Hmmmphh…" Kirino berusaha menahan tawa setelah membaca surat itu

" Apa sih isinya?" Tanya Nishiki yang kemudian melihat isi surat itu bersama yang lain

Hening… Hening… dan…

" Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" tawa Raimon Eleven pecah seketika setelah membaca surat itu. Sedangkan Kariya hanya berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terukir indah diwajahnya

" Kau akhirnya menemukan penggemarmu, Kariya." ujar Tenma

" Lebih tepatnya penggemar hissatsumu." tambah Tsurugi

" Gomen ne Kariya. Aku hanya perantara. Kalau kau mau marah, aku bisa mengantarmu pada temanku itu." tawar Yuumi

" Oke. Panggil dia sekarang." ujar Kariya berapi-api

" Tapi apa kau sanggup marah padanya?" goda Tsurugi

" Dia itu perempuan lho, Kariya." sambung Tsurugi

" Biar saja. Seenaknya saja dia." ujar Kariya

" Yuumi, Yuura itu yang tadi pagi bukan? Yang rambutnya merah itukan?"Tanya Tsurugi

" Ya, dia orangnya kalem, cantik baik dan manis." jawab Yuumi

Mereka berusaha memancing Kariya

" Yang mana sih dia, coba perlihatkan fotonya padaku." ujar Shindou yang ikut-ikutan memancing Kariya

" Sebentar aku akan melakukan video call dengannya." ujar Yuumi

" Moshi-moshi." ujar suara diseberang

" Moshi-moshi, Yuura." ujar Yuumi

" Oh, Yuumi. Ada apa?"Tanya Yuura

" Tidak. Tapi Kariya ingin bicara padamu." ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah." ujar Yuura

" Kariya, ini dia. Aku video call." ujar Yuumi

" Mana dia." ujar Kariya

" Halo Kariya-kun." ujar Yuura seraya tersenyum manis

Blushh.. seketika wajah Kariya memerah

" Kariya-kun?" panggil Yuura lagi

" _Sial. Dia terlalu manis."_ batin Kariya

Yuumi yang tahu Kariya tidak akan tega memarahi Yuura mengambil alih handphone miliknya.

" Yuura kurasa Kariya tidak jadi berbicara. Lain kali saja nee. Maaf mengganggu. Jaa." ujar Yuumi menutup telephone

" Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan mampu." ejek Tsurugi

" U..u…urusai!" ujar Kariya

Raimon Eleven yang melihat wajah Kariya hanya tertawa.

Saat Latihan

" Kapten, aku tidak melihat Yuumi." ujar Tenma

" Ya. Dia selesai duluan tadi, kurasa dia sedang jalan-jalan." ujar Shindou

" Tsurugi-kun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hikaru yang melihat Tsurugi yang hendak pergi

" Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu." ujar Tsurugi

" Biarkan saja. Toh latihannya sudah selesai." Ujar Kirino

" Tsurugi," panggil Shindou

" Ya?" sahut Tsurugi

" kalau kau bertemu Yuumi, tolong beritahu dia untuk naik Taksi pulang aku masih ada urusan." ujar Shindou. Tsurugi hanya mengangguk

Tsurugi kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga menuju tempat favoritnya ketika menjelang terbenam matahari, RoofTop

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengikutiku?" Tanya Yuumi saat Tsurugi menginjakan kakinya dirooftop Raimon

" Untuk apa mengikutimu. Aku memang selalu kemari selesai latihan." jawab Tsurugi

Yuumi hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Tsurugi

" Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tsurugi seraya mendudukkan diri disebelah Yuumi

" Aku menunggu matahari terbenam. Aku senang melihatnya." jawab Yuumi

" Kalau begitu kita sama. Kita tunggu saja bersama." ujar Tsurugi yang kemudian berbaring dilantai Roof top mengabaikan Yuumi yang masih duduk memeluk lututnya

Hening… Tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

" Nee, Yuumi.." Tsurugi membuka suara

" Apa?" Tanya Yuumi tanpa menoleh

" Kurasa aku menyukaimu." ujar Tsurugi

" Aku tahu. Kau mengatakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali aku datang bukan?" ujar Yuumi

" Hmm.. Kau benar." Ujar Tsurugi, yang kemudian bangkit dan berdiri membelakangi Yuumi

" Tapi, rasa suka yang aku maksud bukan seperti itu." ujar Tsurugi

" Lalu?" Tanya Yuumi

" Aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai teman. Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang laki-laki yang menyukai seorang gadis." Ujar Tsurugi

Tsurugi kemudian menoleh kepada Yuumi, dia menatap dalam manic sapphire meneduhkan milik Yuumi kemudian berkata

" Aku mencintaimu, Gouenji Yuumi" ujar Tsurugi Tulus

( Kazemaru : minna… Yui pingsan, gimana dong ini?

Gouenji : Kenapa sama si Yui?

Shinsuke : minna, Tenma juga pingsan

Kidou : Tenma juga?!

Fey : Huwaaa.. minna, Kinako pingsan, gimandos ini?

Kariya : Kinako mochi juga?!

Shuu : maaf mengganggu. Hakuryuu pingsan, gimana ini?

Shindou : si Manusia terhebat juga

Kazemaru : Gimana ini? Yui, Tenma, Kinako dan Hakuryuu pingsan semua

Kirino : Apa kita kubur aja?

Yui : Wanjirrr,, Kirino gue pingsan bukan mati coeg!)

" Aku tidak memintamu menjawab. Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada dihatiku." ujar Tsurugi yang kemudian kembali menatap kedepan

Yuumi kemudian berdiri dan berjalan. Sekarang dia berada disebelah Tsurugi

" Kyou, saat bertemu denganmu aku merasa menemukan orang yang sepertiku. Aku senang bicara kepadamu. Setiap hari entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkanmu. Saat melihatmu entah kenapa aku selalu ingin tersenyum. Juga saat kau memelukku, aku inging memberontak tapi hatiku tidak. Aku merasa nyaman dan hangat bersamamu." Yuumi menjeda perkataannya di menoleh kepada Tsurugi. Mata mereka bertemu

" Kurasa aku juga mencintaimu." ujar Yuumi pada akhirnya

Tsurugi membelalakan matanya mendengar pengakuan Yuumi

" Kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Ya, aku mencintaimu, Tsurugi Kyousuke." ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum manis

Wajah Tsurugi memerah mendengar perkataan Yuumi

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Gouenji Yuumi" ujar Tsurugi seraya membawa Yuumi kedalam dekapannya

Inilah kedua insan yang bersatu. Indahnya matahari terbenam yang meninggalkan semburat oranye dilangit menjadi saksi penyatuan cinta keduanya

" JiMi, tadi Shindou bilang kau pulang naik Taksi saja, dia masih ada urusan" ujar Tsurugi

" Dasar, sepupu tidak bertanggung jawab." omel Yuumi

" Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu? Aku kebetulan mau menjenguk nii-san. Rumah Shindou dekat bukan dari Rumah Sakit Inazuma?" Tanya Tsurugi

" baiklah." ujar Yuumi

Tsurugi kemudian tersenyum dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Yuumi. Mereka bergandengan dan berjalan menyusuri kota Inazuma.

Keesokan harinya…

" O hayou Yuumi." sapa Yuura ketika Yuumi memasuki kelas

" O hayou Yuura." jawab Yuumi seraya tersenyum

" waah… kau manis sekali jika tersenyum" ujar Yuura

" Arigatou." jawab Yuumi

" Yuumi, kau sepupu Shin-sama bukan?" Tanya Sarada teman sekelas Yuumi

" Ya, ada apa?"Tanya Yuumi

" Dia pacaran 'kan dengan Akane-senpai?" Tanya Sarada

" LHo? Memangnya iya?" Tanya Yuumi balik

" Bagaimana sih, kaukan sepupunya." ujar Yuura

" Tapi kemarin dia pulang lebih dulu meninggalkanku, dan saat dia pulang dia tidak cerita apa-apa. Jadi aku tidak tahu." jawab Yuumi

" Itu dia. Ada seorang siswi yang melihat Shin-sama sedang makan ice krim bersama di Raimon Tower sunset kemarin." ujar Sarada

" _Oh, jadi karena itu dia meninggalkanku. Baiklah Shindou, kau punya urusan denganku."_ batin Yuumi. Kemudian Yuumi menyeringai

" Ada apa Yuumi?" Tanya Yuura

" Tidak. Tapi kurasa ya, Shindou pacaran dengan Akane." jawab Yuumi

" Haahh.. aku sebagai penggemarnya kecewa sekali." Ujar Sarada lesu

" Tapi tak apa. asal Shin-sama bahagia, aku juga bahagia lagipula mereka cocok." ujar Sarada berapi-api

" Terserah kau saja lah." Ujar Yuura

" Tsurugi-kun, kau tampan sekali." teriak seorang siswi

" Ada apa sih itu?" Tanya Sarada

" Paling arak-arakan Raimon Eleven." ujar Yuumi

" Kau juga Raimon eleven, Yuumi." ujar Yuura sweatdrop

" Tapi aku tidak senarsis mereka." ujar Yuumi cuek

" O Hayou, Jimi" sapa Tsurugi tersenyum seraya merangkul Yuumi

Semua yang hadir menyaksikan itu kecuali Yuumi shock berat melihat seorag Tsurugi Kyousuke tersenyum, termasuk yui *plak*

" O hayou, Kyou." balas Yuumi seraya tersenyum

Sekali lagi Semua yang hadir menyaksikan itu kecuali Yuumi shock berat melihat seorag Gouenji Yuumi tersenyum, yui biasa aja tuh *pletak*

" Kita keruang klub sekarang Kyou. Kau akan melihat pertunjukan bagus." ujar Yuumi yang kemudian menarik Tsurugi

Semua orang yang mereka lewati hanya bisa cengo seketika melihat keduanya saling menautkan jari.

#Sesampainya diruang klub

" O Hayou minna…" sapa Yuumi riang

" Ohayou." balas yang lain

" Kirino." panggil Yuumi yang kemudian berlari menghampiri cowok cantik ini

" Ada apa, Yuumi?" Tanya Kirino, sekedar info Kirino berdiri bersmpingan dengan Shindou

" kau tahu, tadi aku baru mendengar kabar terbaru." ujar Yuumi

" Apa?" Tanya Kirino

Yuumi kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kirino yang membuat cowok cantik ini membelalakan matanya terkejut

" Apa?! Kau serius?!" Tanya Kirino terkejut

" Tentu saja." jawab Yuumi

" Apa sih?" Tanya Shindou

" Ekhem, Shindou. Kemarin kau meninggalkanku dan kau pulang terlambat. Kau kemana?" Tanya Yuumi dengan nada mengintimidasi

Shindou dan Akane berblushing ria.

" Kau kemana Shindou?" Tanya Yuumi seraya memicingkan matanya

" Akane kau kenapa?" Tanya Kirino

" Tidak." jawab Akane

" Jadi, Shindou?" Tanya Yuumi lagi

" aku mengurus sesuatu." jawab Shindou

" Benarkah?" goda Kirino

" B..be..Benar." jawab Shindou

" Apakah itu penting?" Tanya Yuumi

" Ya, sangat penting" jawab Shindou

" Oh ya?" Tanya Kirino lagi

" Cukup, Kirino." ujar Yuumi

" Minna-san… kemarin Shindou meninggalkanku dan pulang terlambat karena mengurus ssuatu yang penting." ujar Yuumi

" dan kalian tahu apa itu?" Tanya Kirino

" Yuumi, Kirino. Jangan bilang kalian tahu." ujar Shindou yang mulai sadar

" Tentu saja. Kami hanya memancingmu tadi." jawab Yuumi seraya bertolak pinggang

" Urusan apa memangnya?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Kemarin Shindou makan ice krim di Raimon Tower." ujar Kirino

Shindou dan Akane kembali berblushing ria

" Dia makan Ice krim bersama Akane, kemudian mengantar Akane pulang." Ujar Yuumi riang

" Apa?!" teriak Raimon Eleven kecuali Yuumi, Akane, Kirino dan Shindou yang sudah tahu dan Tsurugi yang malas ambil pusing

" Daann… Shindou menembak Akane. Jadi mereka…" Yuumi menggantung kalimatnya

" PACARAN!" seru Yuumi dan Kirino berbarengan

" Ha, selamat Yah, Shindou, akane. Akhirnya kalian jadian juga." ujar Nishiki

" Shindou kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku apalagi Yuumi." ujar Kirino

Jadilah Raimon Eleven memberi selamat pada pasangan baru ini.

" Nishiki-senpai, kau akan mengajak kemana Midori-senpai besok? Besok hari jadi kalian yang ke 1 minggu 'kan?" Tanya Tenma

" Apa?!" teriak Raimon eleven kecuali Tsurugi yang masih malas ambil pusing

" Hohoho, jadi sekarang kalian merahasiakannya." goda Hamano

" Diam kau Hamano!" bentak Midori

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menggoda Nishiki-Midori dan Shindou-Akane

" Oh My God, Oh My No, Oh My WOW!" seru Hikaru

" Ada apa Hikaru?" Tanya Kariya

" Aku mendapat info dari twitter. Ternyata kemarin bukan hanya Shindou dan Akane yang resmi berpacaran… tapi…" Hikaru menggantung kalimatnya

Yuumi dan Tsurugi membatu seketika.

" Tapi apa?" Tanya Kirino

" Tapi kemarin ada yang melihat Yuumi dan Tsurugi berjalan dikota dengan BERGANDENGAN TANGAN!" seru Hikaru

" Apa?!" seru Raimon Eleven minus KyouMi

" Jadi kalian…" Kurama menggantung kalimatnya

" Jadi Yuumi kecil kita sudah besar Kirino." ujar Shindou

" Kau benar, Shindou. Dia sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya." sahut Kirino dengan gaya sok terharu

" Pada akhirnya kita harus melepasnya pergi bersama pilihannya." ujar Shindou

" Urusai!" ujar Yuumi

" Waah… jadi sekarang kita punya 3 pasangan di klub ini. Shindou-Akane, Nishiki-Midori dan yang paling fenomenal Tsurugi-Yuumi." ujar Hamano

" Eng, senpai. Masih ada lagi." ujar Shinsuke

" Siapa?" Tanya Hamano

" Kalian tidak tahu?" Tanya Shinsuke tidak percaya

" Shinsuke!" panggil Tenma

" Hahaha, jadi kalian belum tahu. Dua hari yang lalu Tenma menembak Aoi dilapangan dasar danau. Dan mereka resmi berpacaran." ujar Shinsuke

" Wah..wah..wah.. jadi kau juga sudah dewasa yah, Pegasus." ujar Tsurugi

" Aoi-chan, aku tidak menyangka kau mendahuluiku." ujar Akane

" Jadi kita sudah memiliki 4 pasangan." ujar Amagi

" Yuumi, Tsurugi. Kalian harus membuat Hissatsu Shoot baru. Yang kemarin kan Guardian Angel…" ujar Hayami

" Karena mereka baru jadian. Bagaimana kalau namanya Love to Love." usul Kariya

Hening..

Gubrak!

Tawa Raimon Eleven pecah

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa mereka

" Kau selalu saja aneh dalam membuat nama Kariya. Aku pikir kau salah memberi nama ada hissatsu Hunter's Netmu." ujar Kirino

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Kariya

" Yang benar itu Fisherman's Net." ujar Kirino

" atau Volley's Net." tambah Yuumi

Kariya hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena menjadi bahan ejekan

Jadilah pagi Klub ini diawali tawa riang mereka. Semoga Raimon akan selalu seperti ini, Bahagia.

THE END

Kazemaru : Jadi juga lu nyelesaiin ni FF thor, Selamet Yee..

Yui : Thx anak angin

Hiroto : FF apaan ini, koq nggak ada scene aku bareng ayang Ichinya aku sih

Yui : males banget gue bikin kalau ada lu Hirotong

Gouenji : ternyata adik kecil gue dah gede *terharu*

Yuumi : emang gue kecil mulu apa, ya kaleee

Yui : EH, eh lu semua. Tahu nggak gue dapat gossip baru

All : apaan?

Yui : Gue ngelihat Kidou meluk cewek tadi

All : What?! Ciyuss.. enelan? Miapah?

Yui :Mi basi. Beneran

Kidou : Yui gaje, nyebarin fitnah lagi lu

Yui : Gue kagak fitness… gue dah kurus

All : FITNAH goblok! *Yui sweatdrop*

Gouenji: Emang Kidou meluk sapa?

YUI : Si Penguin meluk si ah, gue gak tau namanya, Serena kali

All : Apa?

Kazemaru : oh, jadi lu sama si Serena sekarang

Kidou : *Blushing*

Yui : Ciyee… ditunggu tratirannya yee…

Gouenji : selingkuhan gue ternyata udah gede yah… *terharu*

Yui : Emang elu, dah tua juga masih aja jomblo, kasihan Yuuka tau harus ngurus lu mulu. Lagian si Yuuka nggak kawin-kawin kalau elu belum goblok, dasar lu Bawang Api Muka doang keren eh, ternyata nggak laku

Gouenji : Diem Lu

Yui : Bener kan? Si Endou aja yang rada-rada gimana gitu udah punya istri cantik lagi, si Kidou yang tampangnya biasa-biasa aja dah dapet si Serena ditambah si Ichinose juga dah siap sama Aki. Lah elu sama siapa? Tiang? Lagian Si Kazemaru aja yang cowok cantik dah ada sama si Hiroto

Gouenji : Ngomong lagi gue panggang lu yui gila

All sweatdrop ngeliat Gouenji Shuuya ngamuk…


End file.
